Fixing It All
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: When Blaze shows up in the rain, depressed and angry, Sonic immediately takes her in. But with thoughts that just might end her life and guilt eating her away, will Blaze survive? *Rating has changed!* Now Rated M. Contains cursing, cutting, sexual content, and other things. DISCONTINUED. Being REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I've written plenty of Sonaze fics before, but I've never finished them. This will be the first fic that I will actually keep doing. xD Btw, no critiques or flames please! I find them annoying. I know. It says 'review' but if you're going, to be rude, don't bother reviewing.**

**-x-**

_She was just sitting there._

Just sitting there on the window sill, staring out the window. Her body was stiff as a stone, and the room was lit dimly. If it wasn't for the occasional twitch of her whiskers, she would've been mistaken for a statue.

_What is she doing?_

Sonic watched her, peeking into the room. The she-cat had recently entered the dimension and appeared on his doorstep, soaked to the bone. She had only told him "Hello" and he had invited her in.

Ever since then, she had just been sitting in front of the window, watching the rain. Sonic had given her a blanket and right now her clothes were drying.

_Is she asleep?_

Was it possible for a cat to fall asleep standing up?

"I can hear you."

Sonic jumped as she spoke. Her voice was unusually cold and soft.

"What?" Sonic asked innocently.

"Your breathing." She didn't face him, just stared out the window. "Besides, you with your giant, wet shoes all over the floor aren't helping."

Sonic huffed, trying not to be offended. "Not my fault." He walked into the room.

He stood beside her and stared out the window, struggling to figure out what she was staring at. "So . . ." The hedgehog scratched the back of his head. He was never one for casual conversations. "Why are you here?"

The smaller animal didn't reply. Her whiskers twitched, acknowledging that she had heard him, but she stayed quiet.

After what seemed like hours, her mouth opened and she spoke. "I don't belong in my kingdom anymore."

Sonic's right ear flicked. "What?"

"There was a stranger. She arrived and announced that she wanted to take the throne." Her hands ignited with flames, and Sonic winced, feeling the warmth on his legs. "I was so weak! My own people laughed at me."

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but Blaze kept talking. "As new Queen, she exiled me. I managed to sneak off to the Sol Emerald Shrine and teleport myself here." She looked down, eyes closing. "Now the emeralds are somewhere in your dimension. She'll probably come looking for them now . . ."

Mid-sentence she started shaking, her lower lip trembling, tears threatening to spill from her amber eyes.

The blue hero had never seen Blaze so weak, so fragile. He had expected her to be strong, but right now her face was painted over with sadness.

"Blaze . . ." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She immediately tensed up, and Sonic's hand was instantly heated up. His hand pulled back and he winced, shaking his now burning hand.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. Sonic held his hands up. "There's nothing you can do to help me. I'm weak. I don't deserve to-"

"Blaze!" he interrupted. He didn't want her to finish her sentence, fearing what he thought she was going to say. "Don't talk like that." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up so she was standing.

Most people would've screamed. Most would've threw down her hand and buried their hands in ice-cold water. But not Sonic. He did his best to ignore the flames that were now burning freely at his flesh, the fur singing and the smell of burning skin drafting in the air.

"You are a good person, Blaze," he growled. "We just need to find the Sol Emeralds, and then you can return to your dimension and take your throne back!" Quickly, he released her hand. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go put my hand out, since I think I just lost a few layers of skin."

Fur bristling, he scampered away, leaving a trail of smoke.

-x-

**Okay, that sucked. Next chapter will be better, I promise! It'll be much better, since I kept getting side-tracked.**

**No critiques or flames, please. I don't want them here. No perfect story for you :I**

**Remember to review. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to change the rating. I can't write a depression story with it being rated T! It's going to be very difficult, so after posting this chapter I'll be changing the rating. It is now rated M.**

**I'm going to need to speed things up a little, so this chapter will be rushed.**

**-x-**

_"Ummm . . . Blaze?"_

The hedgehog had been afraid to approach her ever since last night when she had burned him twice. She hadn't come down last night, and when he had checked on her many times she was still in that same spot, body stiff. He had microwaved some bacon (no, he's not a five star chef!) and the scent was filling his home. Sonic swallowed down some drool and ventured farther into the attic.

"I made some bacon, if you want any," he offered.

Blaze didn't move.

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you should be," Sonic insisted.

To his surprise, Blaze stood. "I don't need food," she said quietly. "What I need is a shower."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Uh, about that." He pressed his fingers together. "My water is messed up, so it only turns on once a day, so... we'll have to take our showers at the same time."

Blaze rose an eyebrow. Sonic was blushing madly, so he stared absently at his feet.

"Fine."

Sonic's head jerked up. "Huh?"

"Fine," Blaze repeated. Her voice was emotionless. "I don't care."

She walked past him, gaze not meeting his. Sonic shrugged and padded after her.

**-x-**

Sonic stood in the shower, feeling as if he had just eaten a truckload of chilidogs. His belly was heavy with fear, the fur that wasn't wet bushed up. He could see her shadow, removing the blanket Sonic had given her yesterday.

He didn't know whether to be turned on, or freaked out that she had agreed to do this. Since Blaze liked cold showers, and he liked warm showers, he had made the water in the middle.

Lost in thoughts, he hadn't noticed Blaze climb into the shower with him. Only when she cleared her throat did his ears prick and he looked up.

"I won't look if you don't," she said, her tone soft.

Sonic nodded. "Agreed."

After a few minutes in the shower, their fur thick with soap, did Blaze decide that now was the time for conversation.

"So, how are you doing?"

The hedgehog flicked an ear. "I'm doing fine. What about you?"

"Horrible." Blaze splashed some water on her face.

Sonic decided not to reply. He rinsed the soap from his fur and exited the shower. The curtain hooks slid over the pole, and Blaze was standing beside him. Sonic shook himself, spraying water everywhere.

Blaze growled her disapproval.

"Oops," he said with a grin. "Sorry."

The cat flicked her tail before bursting into flames, drying them both off. Sonic shook himself again, and immediately his fur fluffed out.

Blaze starting giggling, which was something unlike her. Sonic grumbled and left the bathroom. Blaze, wrapped in a towel, followed him.

"You stay here," Sonic told her. "I think your clothes are dry." Blaze nodded, sitting on his bed. Sonic left the room, smoothing down his fur as he walked. He padded down the stairs and searched around the lower floor and finally found her clothes, lying on the old heater.

He grabbed it. They were still rather damp, but other then that, they were fine to wear. Nose twitching, he picked it up and carried it upstairs, returning to his room.

Blaze was asleep, the towel loosely covering her body. Sonic sighed, lying the clothes beside her before he climbed on the bed, curling up as far away from her as possible.

**-x-**

The sound of crying woke Sonic up. His ears flicked. What the...?

"I can't keep this up," a voice was sobbing.

He discovered that Blaze's spot on the bed was empty. His head lifted and he climbed out of bead, fur on end nervously as the smell of blood filled his nostrils.

"Blaze...?" His voice was soft.

"W-why do I keep doing this?" the voice cried. The smell of blood was growing stronger.

He called her name again. Her whimpering cries made him shiver.

"Stop it."

Sonic turned his head. _Me?_

"You can stop," the voice murmured. "Just... put it down."

Sonic followed the metallic scent of blood. He peeked his head into the bathroom, and immediately gasped.

Blaze was sitting on the toilet, holding a razor to her wrists. There were multiple cuts lining her arms, and the freshest one was bleeding angrily. Tears stained her face, her fingers covered with blood.

"Blaze!" he cried, hurrying over.

The razor dropped to the ground with a clank, the blood gleaming in the light of the bathroom.

He grasped her other arm, yanking the sleeves up. More cuts. A few of them were scars, but most of them were fresh.

Sonic lifted his gaze to stare at her. Her golden eyes were filled with so much sadness and grief, he wanted to drop everything and sob.

"How long?" he whispered.

No reply.

"How long?" His voice was rising.

She was staring right through him.

"I said, how-"

"Two days," she whispered. Reaching into her pocket, a pocket I never knew was there, and pulled out another razer. She dropped it on the ground.

"You've been cutting yourself while I was downstairs," Sonic said softly. "When I wasn't around."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Blaze didn't respond. Sonic got up and wet a towel before returning to her, pressing the towel against her cuts. She hissed, but Sonic ignored it. The towel soon grew heavy with blood and he pulled it away, emptying it in the sink.

"Listen to me, Blaze." He grabbed her hands. "I want you to stop cutting yourself. It's bad for you, and it's bad for me too. I can't stand to see you like this."

Blaze's lower lip trembled, and she whispered, "Okay, Sonic. I'll try." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, laying her on the bed. Sonic then lay down beside her, holding her close.

And then she did the unexpected.

She grabbed his chest fur and started sobbing hard. Her whole body shook, and her loud sobs made Sonic wince. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sh," he whispered. "It's alright. I've got you now... you're safe."

"No," she sputtered. "I'm not safe. I'll never be safe again!"

"Blaze, don't think that way," Sonic growled in her ear, tightening his grip on her. "As long as you're with me, nothing will hurt you."

This continued for hours into the night, with her crying and Sonic gently murmuring comfort into her ears. Now, the hedgehog wasn't one for comforting and being a gentle guy, but for some reason, he was a pro.

Blaze's sobs soon melted into little cries, and those turned into muffled whimpers. Soon, she was sighing now, her wet face pressed against his wet chest. By now, his entire chest and stomach were drenched.

"Sonic," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You don't need to be sorry," Sonic murmured.

"Sonic."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Blaze."

**-x-**

**Like I said, it's a little bit of fluff. And if you read the A/N in the beginning you'd know that it would be rushed.**

**Anyway, remember to review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**sonicxblazey and Hellfirestorm85: thank you two ^_^**

**Guest: I won't promise any erotic stuff in this chapter, that'll probably be in chapter four xD**

**Warning: This chapter contains fighting between Amy and Blaze. Yep, it is very cliche xD**

**-x-**

_As he wrapped her arms with bandages, he learned the stories behind them._

"This one... it bled so much, I thought I was going to die." She smiled softly, then pointed to another one. "My first one. I didn't cut very deep, but it still left a scar." Her tail flicked.

"Do they still hurt?" Sonic asked. He had wrapped her left arm, and was moving to her right.

"They hurt a lot," Blaze said quietly. "But I'll live." She then continued to point at her cuts. "I used my father's blade." Tears started to swell in her eyes. "I cut really deep, but for some reason, it barely bled."

Sonic reached up a hand to wipe away her tears but she gently blocked his hand. "No. It's fine." He blinked, but finished wrapping her arms.

"You should rest," he insisted.

Blaze narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a little girl," she said. Sonic opened his mouth to quickly apologize, but she was smiling. "But fine." The cat pulled herself under the covers.

Sonic picked up the bandage roll and left the room, making sure to close the door benhind him. As he padded down the stairs, he heard thumping on the door.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog froze. _Amy. _He dropped the roll, sending it rolling across the floor. His ears flattened and he bounded down the stairs and opened the door.

There stood Amy. She had grown over the years. Her hair had grown out, and puberty had hit her like a rocket. A bigger rack and wider hips

"Uh, hi," he said.

"Hi, Sonic!" Her blue eyes seemed to brighten as he answered the door. "Did you happen to know that Blaze was in town?"

Sonic's heart sped up. "Really?"

Amy's arms crossed. She definetly knew something. "Yep," she said. "And Tails said that he saw you take her in."

Sonic knew he was caught. _Tails spies on me? _But that was another case. "So, where is the little cat?" Amy demanded. "I can smell her on you." Sonic mentally slapped himself. Holding her close last night and not getting rid of her scent was a stupid mistake.

"She's not here," he lied. "She... left."

"Then you won't have a reason for me coming in?" Without waiting for a reply Amy barged by. Sonic quickly closed the door, following her as she walked around his home. To be honest, his heart was in his throat, his fur standing on end in fear. He worried what would happen when Amy found her.

He gulped as Amy dashed up the stairs, and he followed her, tail low. He felt like he was about to keel over when she pushed open his bedroom door.

Two screams.

Sonic closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Why are you in his bed?"

"Relax, Amy!" Sonic made his choice, rushing into the room. "We didn't do anything."

"Then why is your bedroom so messed up?" Amy steamed. The blankets were ruffled and wet, yet the single pillow he had unruffled.

Sonic sighed. He opened his mouth to answer, but Blaze gave him the death glare. "I can't answer that."

"Really?" Amy then smiled coldly. "Well, this calls for Blackmail."

"What?" Sonic and Blaze gasped at the same time.

"I'll forget about all of this." Amy smirked. "If _you _leave." She pointed a finger at Blaze.

Blaze instantly bristled. "I couldn't leave anyway," the cat spat. "I need the Sol emeralds to get out of here."

"Then go collect them!"

"It's not very simple." Blaze huffed. "Then again, with the size of your brain, I'm not surprised."

Amy screamed and lunged at Blaze. The cat hissed and was shoved off the bed, hitting the ground with tremendous force.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. He wanted to race over and help, but he knew better then to intervene.

Blaze kicked Amy in the belly, then dodged a swing as Amy swung her hammer. She then pinned her down with the hammer hand and ignited her free hand with flames.

_This won't end well, _he thought grimly.

However, instead of the flames being a golden-orange color, they were dark blue, nearly black.

"Get off me!" Amy cried, kicking weakly at Blaze's stomach.

"You're not going to remember anything," Blaze hissed. She held the flames close to Amy's face, and the pink hedgehog turned her head, struggling not to get burned. Amy then moved the hand that was free of the hammer and ripped weakly at the bandages on Blaze's arm.

Amy gasped as her eyes rested on Blaze's cuts. The cat let out a snarl or rage, shoving her flamed hand on Amy's face. Amy screamed, her body convulsing. Dark lines grew on Amy's face like vines.

"Nothing," Blaze growled. Amy grew still. The vines disappeared. Sonic watched with wide eyes, wondering what had just happened.

"What...?"

Blaze lifted her head and glared at him. "Memory eraser." She stood. "She'll remember coming here, but she won't remember coming inside." She looked down, but not at Amy. "You should take her back home. It won't be long before she wakes up."

Sonic only nodded, picking Amy up. As he carried her out of the room, he heard Blaze whispering to herself. "I can't believe it worked."

**-x-**

Sonic closed the door behind him. He wondered why Blaze would need a memory eraser thingy anyway. It probably concerned the new queen...

Sonic narrowed his eyes. Did Blaze want to erase the memory of the queen? _Don't be stupid. _Blaze wasn't like that. However, Sonic was sure there were some things that she was keeping from him, but he decided not to be paranoid.

He then sped off, fur blowing in the wind, splashing in puddles. Even though the wetness against his legs made them feel stiff, he ignored the feeling. He had to get back home, fast.

As he approached his home, he spotted something. A figure in the tree that was near his house. For some reason, it never grew any leaves, always bare. But it never seemed to get any older.

In those long, slender branches was a golden-furred, two-tailed fox, peeking intently into one of the windows.

For a minute, Sonic was surprised. After all, he had just discovered that his best friend and little 'brother' really _did _spy on him. After that minute was over, he felt a rush of anger and betrayal that flooded through his body like an adrenaline rush.

He breathed in deeply before saying, "Hey, Tails!" The fox turned his head, eyes wide. Sonic knew he would remember the look of panic and guilt on the fox's face forever. "Find anything good?"

Tails' eyes widened. "I-I can explain, S-Sonic!"

Sonic crossed his arms. "Explain now."

Tails twisted his tails until he was in the air. "Knuckles found a Sol emerald," he blurted. "He knew that Blaze was here. He told everyone except you! A-and then he told me to spy on you until Blaze is alone-"

"Alone?" Sonic interrupted. "What do you mean, 'alone'?"

"They were going to take Blaze and lock her up until they found all the emeralds so they could send her back to her dimension."

Sonic was bristling. "And you were included in all of this?"

Tails gave a nod.

Sonic placed a hand on his face. He was so disappointed, so ashamed of Tails.

"Sonic-"

"Go."

"Sonic, I-"

"I said to go."

"Please-"

"Go, Tails!" Sonic yelled. "Get out of here!"

Tails flattened his ears. He had never seen Sonic so angry. The fox then flew off with one more sad glance at Sonic. Sonic didn't look at his friend, just hurried into the house.

"Blaze!" he called. No reply. "Blaze!"

He held his breath.

Sonic dashed up the stairs, skipping a few at a time. He then entered his bedroom to see Blaze sprawled over his bed, eyes closed. His eyes narrowed. The bandage that had been ripped was bloody.

Sonic stumbled over and grabbed her arm. There was a new cut.

"Blaze," he murmured sadly. "Why?"

Blaze's eyes opened as he spoke. She gasped softly as she discovered him holding her arm. Her eyes narrowed and she pulled her arm away.

"Why did you do it again?"

Her eyes closed. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just... I just saw my arm and.." Her voice broke off, and he realized she was crying again.

"I want you to stop," he murmured.

"For who?"

"For me." His sight grew blurry.

"I'll try." Her voice was hoarse, he strained to hear it. "But I won't promise anything."

Sonic found himself smiling. "I know."

**-x-**

**I wanted to split this into two chapters, but then I was like "Nah." That would confuse me a lot. Anyway, this might seem rushed. I didn't mean for it to be, but splitting it up would only (like I said) confuse me.**

**Next chapter will be... well, you'll see.**

**Remember to review. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I totally forgot about ages. And yeah, I know how old he is in the games.**

**Sonic and Blaze: 22**

**Amy: 19**

**Tails and Cream: 14**

**Knuckles: 25**

**Shadow: um... 28?**

**Btw, I know that the cuts Blaze inflicted on herself should've taken longer to heal, but when I wrote the chapter I wasn't thinking about the facts. Anyway, she's a cat. I guess they heal differntly...?**

**-x-**

_"What are we?"_

That's what Blaze asked Sonic. They had both fallen asleep, Blaze's head resting on his lap and Sonic laying on his back, arms behind his head.

Now they were both awake, Sonic drowsily staring up at the ceiling. As Blaze spoke, he lifted his head, resting on his elbows. "What does that mean?"

Blaze removed her head from his lap and looked at him. "Are we friends?"

Sonic yawned. "Yeah, if that's what you want us to be."

Blaze gave a soft smile. "Good." She lifted up her arm, the one with the ripped bandages and the new cut. Her smile faded to a frown as it rested on the newest cut.

"Where did you find something to cut yourself with?"

The cat looked down, moving her gaze from his. "I used a swiss knife," she whispered. "The one you keep hidden under your pillow."

Sonic blushed in embarrasment.

"I was flipping over the pillow when I saw it." Her eyes closed. "I then looked at my arm and... I lost control." Blaze started trembling again.

Sonic wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Blaze," he murmured. "It's hard to get over things like this."

She didn't respond.

**-x-**

Sonic had left home for a quick errand.

He had told Blaze to lock all the doors, close all the shades and try not to make a lot of noise. The last thing he needed was his so called 'friends' trying to steal Blaze again. He was glad that the store was empty, just a few customers lazily browsing the aisles.

_Maybe she likes cat food or something? _He chuckled quietly to himself. _No, don't be an idiot._

Sonic raked his brain. _She said she likes cigarettes.. but then again, she just lights them and eats 'em. _He walked over to the check-out and asked for one pack.

The cashier eyed him. "Uh, okay," she said, handing him one.

"How much?"

"That'll be five dollars, please." **(A/N: I'm pretty sure cigarettes aren't that expensive, but I looked it up and decided it would be five dollars. x3)**

Sonic huffed, then handed over the five. The cashier nodded. "Thank you." The hedgehog only nodded back and headed off, holding the cigarettes close.

As he left the store, he caught sight of a golden fox buying ice cream. Standing beside him was a cream rabbit, along with a Chao floating just above her shoulder.

He hoped they wouldn't notice them, but.. just his luck, both of them turned around, each licking a ice cream cone.

Cream's eyes lit up as they landed on him. He tucked the pack into the dark blue hoodie he was wearing. Tails noticed it, but said nothing.

"Hi, Mr. Sonic!" Cream chirped, bounding over.

"Hi," Sonic said. He refused to meet Tails' gaze.

"So, I heard Miss Blaze was in town?" Cream asked innocently.

Sonic stiffened, and for a moment he glared at Tails, who merely threw his cone on the ground. "She is?" he asked, forcing his voice to stay casual.

Cream smiled. "I'd go home, Sonic," she said, her voice oddly calm. "You never know what will happen." Her smile seemed to widen. "Come on, Tails!" She grabbed his hand and drug him away.

Sonic got a bad feeling in his belly. He hurried home, fur blowing in the wind. As he reached his house, his eyes widened. His door was barged open and muddy footprints decorated his floor.

As he entered his home, he heard noises upstairs. The blue hedgehog dashed up the stairs and skidded to a stop as he reached his bedroom. The scene in front of him shocked him.

Knuckles was holding Blaze by her arms, bounded, blindfolded and tape over her mouth, while Shadow held her legs.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, outraged.

Shadow dropped her legs. "Get her out of here," the hedgehog barked at Knuckles. The echidna immediately wrapped his arms around Blaze's middle and leaped out the window.

"No!" Sonic dashed after him, but was tackled by Shadow.

"We're doing this for _you_!" Shadow snapped at him.

"Get off me!" He kicked at Shadow, struggling to get him off.

"If she stays here any longer," the other hedgehog said, "she could be ripping our dimensions apart!"

Sonic stopped struggling. "Explain," he said stiffly.

Shadow released him and he backed away, bristling.

"Well," Shadow said. "When your little friend appeared, she brought the Sol emeralds. They are somewhere around here - Knuckles managed to find one." His crimson eyes narrowed. "We have Tails, Amy, and Cream scouting everywhere, trying to find them." He sighed. "By tearing our dimensions apart, our worlds might merge together permanently.

"So?"

"So?" Shadow repeated, his teeth bared. "If they do, then Blaze's dimension will be destroyed. A vortex will form and suck it up. Just because the buildings appear here, doesn't mean the people will as well! Anyone that's still on that planet will _die._" Shadow sneered. "But of course, you don't care. You only care about that purple cat!"

Sonic was too angry for words. Instead he yelled in anger and leaped at Shadow, throwing punches and kicks.

Shadow blocked each one before blowing the hedgehog back with a blast of chaos energy. Sonic snarled in pain as his back slammed into the wall and he sunk to the floor.

"Now," Shadow said. "Unless you want innocent people to die, then I suggest you help us get rid of your friend Blaze." He then dashed out the window.

Sonic closed his eyes. "I've failed you, Blaze," he murmured. His eyes then opened, his eyes a darker shade of green, nearly black. "But that doesn't mean I won't sit here like a idiot!" He stood.

"I'll get you home."

But Sonic knew that Blaze still had a few scars to heal.

**-x-**

**Awesome ending xD And yeah, Knuckles and Shadow kidnapped Blaze. I hadn't intended on putting Shadow in this story, but here he is. He may seem a little OOC, but then again, I'm not a Shadow fan-girl, I don't normally pay attention to him. I do know that I hate him though. BI**

**Anyway, remember to review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter isn't for the Shadow lovers. xD **

**Hellfirestorm85: I'll go check it out ^_^ And I'll do my best to make Shadow a bit more in character in this chapter. Btw I finally realized what your icon was and now I have nightmares x_x**

**Guest: I feel like I should make them more douchier**

**This chapter is in Blaze's POV. P:**

**-x-**

_"We'll get you home soon." _I didn't answer, just glared at Tails. After Shadow and Knuckles kidnapped me they put me in this room. It wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot either. They kept the ropes on my arms and legs, yet had for some reason removed the tape on my mouth.

I stared at Tails through burning golden eyes. "What do you want, anyway?"

Tails flinched slightly at my cold tone. "Shadow isn't very nice," he murmured. "Well, he's mean to everyone, but he's extra mean to girls."

"So?"

"So," Tails said. "You should be careful." He stood from his crouching position and left the room, closing and locking it behind him. I rested my head against the warm brick wall, eyes narrowed. The coldness in the room was starting to get to me. My body felt cold, fur bristling as I struggled to stay warm. I managed to light a flame, and smiled softly as the ropes started to sizzle and eventually give way, dropping from my wrists. I rubbed my wrists and sighed.

The sound of the lock turning made me jump. I pushed the ropes behind me and leaned against them before placing my arms behind me and carefully putting the burned ropes on my wrists.

A black hedgehog stepped into the room. His crimson eyes gleamed in the dim light as he approached me. My fur prickled suspiciously. He obviously wasn't here to say something nice. As he got closer I pressed myself against the wall as if it would suddenly open up and I could escape. But I wouldn't get very far with my legs tied up like some kind of pig.

"This is all your fault," he snarled at me. "We shouldn't be wandering around just because you! I can't rest because of you." I began to spit and insult, but all of a sudden his hand lashed out and smacked me across the face. I could feel the burning feeling on my cheek, my cheek instantly swelling. My eyes filled with tears. I knew they wouldn't spill, and I hoped they wouldn't drip down my face. I wouldn't cry in front of him.

"How does it feel?" he asked me coldly. "All this pain you've put me through."

My heart sped up a little. "What?" I asked, my voice hoarse..

"You haven't seen it before." He got closer. "But I love you, Blaze." Before I could move or blink Shadow moved in and kissed me hard and forcefully. It wasn't even a good kiss - just him pushing his lips against mine, me not even kissing back. As he pulled away, the tears fell. They poured down my cheeks. I was crying.

I couldn't believe it.

But the sadness and fear faded to anger and rage. Snarling, I said, "Get away from me!" I tried to kick at him, then I remembered that my legs were tied together. "Go away!"

Shadow only laughed. "I'm not going anywhere."

As he tried to get on top of me, the door suddenly opened. Shadow scrambled to his feet and glared at the new person in the room. It was Amy.

"Hi, Shadow," she said. "Can I talk to Blaze? _Alone?_"

I wished that someone had impaled me in the chest with a stick. First Shadow, and now Amy. Shadow nodded and left the room, glancing at me once more before leaving.

Amy approached me, smiling wickedly. "You look like you saw a ghost," she commented. "What happened?"

"None of your business," I muttered, diverting my gaze from hers.

"Listen, pussy." Amy stalked towards me, grabbing my collar. "I'm in charge right now. You're chained to the wall, and I'm not. Now you're going to respect me, or suffer the consequences."

"Don't tell me what to do," I replied stubbornly.

"Didn't you hear me?"

I replied by spitting in her face.

Amy snarled at me and pulled out her hammer. My swollen cheek seemed to pound excitedly at the thrill of fighting, earning another battle wound. Behind my back my claws eagerly unsheathed.

She swung the hammer at me. I dodged out of the way to her surprise and lit my legs with fire, feeling my legs break free as the ropes snapped. I stood, tail bristling.

Amy gave a sharp gasp of surprise. "Y-you!" she stammered.

"Surprised?" I asked, smirking. My hands lit with flames and I took a battle stance.

Amy yelled in outrage and swung again, this time narrowly missing my side. I jumped on her hammer and sent a kick to her face, sending her reeling backwards. Blood seeped from her now bloody nose. The pink hedgehog swung again, and I sent a blast of fire at her hammer. To _my _surprise she jumped out of the way, the fire crashing to the ground.

I jumped at her, feeling fire around my body. Amy jumped at me. I could feel her anger, our rage seeming to power our attacks. I let out a growl as my feet hit the ground, skidding across the stone. I spun to face her, but the door suddenly swung open again.

"Amy!" a voice yelled. _Knuckles. _"What the hell are you doing?"

"This bitch started it!" Amy yelled back, gripping the hammer fiercely.

"You're the bitch!" I snarled back. I couldn't believe it. "I can't go anywhere without you attacking me!"

Amy opened her mouth to reply but I felt arms attack me and I was tackled to the ground. My cheek hit the ground, and my skull seemed to rattle inside my head. I could taste blood, sharp and bitter in my mouth.

"We can't get you home with you causing such trouble." I held back a wave of curses as Shadow's smooth voice entered my ear.

"Just let me go!" I cried, squirming in his grasps. I felt him force me to stand.

"But you'll run again."

_You're toying with me. _"I have other problems to deal with."

Amy's blue eyes lit up. "The scars." I felt as if I had swallowed oil. "The scars on your arms!" Fire exploded in my belly, burning my insides to a crisp.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"What scars?" Tails and Cream entered the room.

"Lift up her sleeves," Amy ordered.

"Let me go!" Shadow pinned me against the wall while Knuckles yanked up my sleeves. He started ripping at the bandages that hid my secret that only Sonic knew.

The breath hitched in my throat as their gazes locked on my scars. I looked down, staring at my shoes.

"She cuts herself."

"No shit," Knuckles muttered, pulling at the bandages on my other arm. I started kicking again, trying to remove myself.

"Release me at once!"

"Stop squirming," Shadow snarled impatiently.

I wondered why I was letting them do this to me. I let flames engulf me, covering my body. Knuckles and Shadow jumped back, shielding their faces.

"Tails, Cream!" Knuckles shouted, his fur starting to flame, "turn down the temperature! If it's cold, she can't get hot!"

"Stop." My voice regained its royal composure and I stared at the two young animals, golden eyes cold. "If you're really my friend..." My words were mostly directed towards Cream, who was staring at me fearfully. "Then you won't do this."

"Don't listen to her!" I swung my head to glare at Knuckles. I lifted my head and flames poured out of my palms, attacking Knuckles and sending him against the wall. He hit it hard, sliding down and landing with a dull thud. His eyes closed.

"Now..." I returned my gaze to where Cream and Tails stood. My eyes narrowed as I realized they were gone. "Traitors." I took step forward and left the room, following their scent, trying to ignore my overpowering scent of flames.

**-x-**

**Sorry for the sucky ending! I wanted to get this over with quick I so can go outside. x3**

**Remember to review. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellfirestorm85: Don't worry, Knuckles got what he deserved. v-v**

**I started playing Sonic '06 again. Me: "Why did I stop playing this?" Then I started playing a act/level/whatever and I was like "...Oh that's why."**

**-x-**

_Sonic was running as fast as he could to Angel Island. _He was kicking up dust and dirt, not caring how many times he crashed into trees or bushes. By the time he reached the cliff-side he was covered with scratches and bits of twigs were twisted into his blue fur. The hedgehog stared at Angel Island, knowing that once he got onto the island the only thing separating him from Blaze was Shadow and the others.

Smoke was rising from the island, which he found rather odd. He could see the gleam of the Master Emerald in the pale light of evening, and the smell of fire drifted towards him. Normally, the smell would be hot on his tongue, but for some reason it tasted.. odd. He shrugged and prepared to get on the island.

**-x-**

Blaze stalked through the building, senses erect. She had put herself out... for now. Now she padded through Knuckles' home, following the frightened scent of Tails and Cream. The purple cat's eyes narrowed as the smell of them drifted into her nose. They had defiantly went this way. However, as she padded through the hallway a sudden blast of cold air made her gasp in pain. Her head swung and she stared angrily at the vents on the wall. She noticed that they appeared to be placed like some evil, sneering face, glaring at her.

The cat began to walk forward again, limping slightly. As she limped ahead more vents turned on, breathing coldly. Her skin prickled as if they had tiny ice-cold knives, carving into her flesh. Her ears flattened against her skull and she followed a light that shined underneath a door. Heat emitted from under the door. Her pyrokinetic **(hopefully I spelled that right XD) **powers were telling that, and she opened the door. She was slightly surprised at how weak she was as she struggled to turn the knob.

Finally, she entered the room. There stood Tails and Cream, fumbling with switches and knobs. "Stop," Blaze snarled, fur bristling.

The two animals spun around, eyes wide with fright. "B-Blaze!" Tails stammered.

"Step away from that," Blaze ordered. She lit her right hand with flames, but they instantly flickered out.

Tails saw this and an ear flicked, his blue eyes narrowing. "She's weak," he muttered to Cream. "We can easily overtake her."

Cream said nothing, her brown-amber eyes filled with fear and sadness.

"Just get out of my way." She rudely shoved them aside and looked at all the switches. It looked rather confusing, but she managed to find the heat switch. She flicked it on, but suddenly felt a hand clamp over her mouth and an arm wrap itself around her head.

"Don't move, and this will be much easier." It was Shadow again. The cat snarled, trying to break free. Her strength was taking a long time to return. If it didn't come back soon, she may as well roll over and give up.

Blaze stared at Tails and Cream who had been pushed away when Shadow, Knuckles, and Amy entered the room. Amy sneered at Blaze and Knuckles turned the heat back off. Blaze snarled against Shadow's firm hand and tried struggling again, but a fist suddenly smashed into her gut. Struggling to hold back vomit, she let out a tiny grunt.

"Not so strong now, huh?" Amy asked smugly.

"Just let me go," Blaze hissed.

"And why would we do that?" Amy asked, hammer slouched over her shoulder. "So you can go screw around with my boyfriend again?"

"He's not your boyfriend," Blaze found herself snapping.

Soon the cat found herself on the ground, sprawled on her back. She could feel blood pouring from a wound on her head. She felt as if she had repeatedly banged her head against a brick wall, then hit her head with a bat a few times. Her eyes closed and her head swam, seeing colors. She lay there for a minute, forgetting that everything.

"Ooo," she said, her voice slurred. "That huuurt."

"That'll keep her down for a few hours," Shadow commented.

"It better," Amy said, tucking her hammer wherever it goes. "Because I was about to tell you to knock it out!"

Knuckles pulled out his phone. "Guys," he said. "Rouge said that she found a few Sol Emeralds and is bringing them back." He glanced at Blaze. "Is that enough to teleport you home?"

"You need _all _of them," Blaze responded, holding up a finger.

The red echidna looked frustrated. "We have six," he said. "That leaves one more!"

Amy rubbed her hands together. "Good."

**-x-**

As Sonic began to jump on the island, he spotted something gleaming in the bushes. "Huh...?" He leaned over and pulled the leaves aside. His eyes widened as he saw a lavender colored emerald resting on top on a few thorn branches.

"A Sol Emerald," he whispered, green eyes widening. He plucked it out, ignoring the blood he felt seeping through his gloves as one of the thorns eagerly sliced his skin. The purple gem in his hand seemed to glow as he held it, and he covered his face, shielding his eyes.

He felt as if he was running and wanted to open his eyes, but he could feel a blinding light pressing against his eyelids. When he felt the light go down he dared himself to open one eye. As he did, he realized he was no longer on the cliff, but on Angel Island. As he looked at his hand he was relieved to see the Sol Emerald still in his hand.

He turned around. He could see the light that had beckoned him here not far away, just hidden by a few trees and such. As he began to trek over, wind suddenly made his fur blow backwards.

"What the.. hey!" The hedgehog cried out as he felt the Sol Emerald slip from his hands.

Holding his once owned gem was Rouge the Bat. She was holding six emeralds (plus his). They gleamed, her turquoise eyes glittering. "Thanks for the emerald, Sonic!" the bat purred, her seductive voice silky. She then winked and flew off.

Teeth gritted the hedgehog ran after the bat. He was determined to not let her get away.

**-x-**

**Alright, had to rush the ending a little bit. Anyway, remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**sonicxblazey- Thanks!**

**Hellfirestorm85 - lol, last chapter was supposed to be very brutal but when I saved it and refreshed it, the page stopped working so the stuff I typed was wiped away. -.- So this chapter will definitely be more brutal.**

**Guest - It'll be something like that xD**

**-x-**

_The next time the cat woke up, she could only see darkness. _For a moment, she panicked. Was she blind? She tried to call for help but realized that there was something in her mouth. She poked her tongue against it. By the taste, it was some kind of rag. The princess then guessed that there was a rag tied around her eyes as well. As she tried to move around, her arms and legs were tied together. She grunted as she realized she could hardly feel her feet and hands. _By the way this feels, someone must've tied me together pretty hard..._

"Ah, so the princess is awake."

Blaze searched her brain. The voice was unfamiliar, cold and hard in her ears.

She tried to speak but only muffled noises came out.

The voice laughed coldly. "I can't understand a word you're saying." It then cleared its throat. "I wonder why." Hands grabbed the rag around her mouth and tugged it away. Blaze licked her lips and flexed her jaw, relieved of the tense, uncomfortable feeling._  
_

"Who are you?" Blaze demanded, still lacking her sense of sight.

"Oh, you don't remember me?" Blaze suddenly felt lips shove against hers forcefully. She let out a tiny gasp. _Shadow. _She would've groaned it if wasn't for the mouth pressed against hers.

As he kissed her, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She grunted as he squeezed her arms, and she tried to get him off of her by twisting and turning. Shadow finally broke the kiss. He grabbed her face, holding her cheeks with cold fingers. "Either comply, or face the punishment."

Blaze would've spat on him if it wasn't for the fact that his hand was wrapped around her throat. She could only nod stiffly.

Shadow chuckled. "Good, kitten." He started to stick his hand up her shirt. "Now, purr for me..."

**-x-**

Sonic charged after Rouge, his legs a blur. She was flying pretty fast. When he would get pretty close she would suddenly dart away.

"Years of playing tag with Knuckles ha really got me fit," Rouge called over her shoulder. Sonic jumped at her, but she swerved to the side, narrowly escaping a tree. Sonic hurried after her.

_Maybe if I can't catch her... I can let her lead me to where everybody is. _The hedgehog was pleased with this idea and let the bat lead him.

**-x-**

After what seemed like hours Rouge finally reached Knuckles' home. She flew inside. Sonic followed her. However, as he entered the dark place, he couldn't see Rouge anymore. When he sniffed the air he smelled her sharp perfume. "Bleh," he said, sticking out his tongue. It was sharp and disgusting, smelling sharply of flowers and other girly stuff. He sneezed, wiping his nose.

"Sonic!"

He turned his head to see Tails racing towards him. Cream was peeking from a door which he guessed Tails had just came from.

"Tails!" he gasped. For a moment, he forgot about his anger towards Tails. He was happy to see his buddy. Then his fur bristled and he glared at Tails, staring into his blue eyes angrily.

"S-Sonic.." His eyes were bloodshot. "I'm s-sorry..." Before Sonic could act Tails swung his fist, catching Sonic on the jaw. Sonic gasped, immediately tasting blood. He pressed an already bloody glove against his face.

"What the..!" He didn't get a change to finish as Tails had swung at him again. Sonic managed to dodge it this time, elbowing Tails in the gut. Tails fell to the ground. As Sonic leaped at him, Tails kicked Sonic on the leg. He grunted as he felt his leg burn with pain. _Oh, great. _Tails had just injured the thing that mostly ran his life. He touched his leg and winced. It was slightly swollen, his fur laying over the bruise.

Sonic glared at Tails. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he jumped at Sonic again. Sonic scrambled out of the way, but Tails turned on his heels and punched at Sonic, catching him on the ribs. The hedgehog hissed with pain and fell to the ground once more.

"Tails," he hissed from his spot on the floor. His cheek was pressed against the ground, cold stinging his cheek. "You don't have to do this."

_So, they weakened Blaze by making it cold. _He would've smirked if it wasn't for the pain flowing through his body right now. _Cold move, Knuckles. Or Shadow. Whoever did this will pay. _His fingers gripped the ground and he felt anger surge through him.

The anger pulsed through his veins. Screw anger, he was pissed. He turned his head and glared at Tails, who was watching him. He was crying now, his face wet. Sonic suddenly closed his eyes, feeling power surge through him.

"I have to!" Tails sobbed. "K-Knuckles said that if I didn't..." Sonic tuned out the hysterical fox and instead focused on this power that was going through him. It was dark power, he knew that much.

As a matter of fact, he felt as if he was going Super Sonic...

_Impossible._

But then it hit him like a slap on the face. Of course! Knuckles probably had all the Chaos Emeralds near the Master Emerald! But that didn't explain why he was feeling so angry right now. Perhaps it was the fact that somewhere in this place Blaze was being tortured and abused by possibly Knuckles, Shadow, or Amy...

Now Sonic felt as if he was about to explode. He was shaking now with anger. He grinded his teeth together. The hedgehog began panting. He felt as if a wave of hot water had suddenly crashed onto him. Sonic lifted his head and snarled.

He was no longer Sonic.

He was Dark Sonic.

His fur was pitch black, a dark aura swirling around his body. He still wore the same gloves and shoes. His pupils were gone, replaced with just a cold, evil sightless glare.

"Dark Sonic," Tails whispered, staring at the dark hedgehog in horror.

"Quiet," he snapped. Tails instantly backed away, retreating to stand near the door where Cream was peering from in horror. "You do not deserve to say my name." His voice was echo-ish, as if calling from a long distance.

"S-Sonic-" the fox began.

Instantly, Dark Sonic was on him, pinning him against the wall by his throat. "What did I tell you?" the hedgehog snarled, tightening his grip. Cream screamed in horror, but he ignored her. "Now, you're going to tell me where Blaze is..." He squeezed harder, causing Tails' eyes to bulge. "Or suffer."

"I-I don't know!" Tails cried. When Sonic tightened the grip more Tails began to cry harder.

"You'd better not be lying." He put his face closer to his. "Because you know I hate liars."

"I'm telling the truth!"

Sonic released him and the fox dropped to the floor, gasping and panting.

"Now." The hedgehog stretched, his back cracking. "I have more important things to do."

"Sonic!"

An ear flicked and he turned his head, pupiless eyes searching for the source of the voice. Before he could find the voice a fist came flying at him. Dark Sonic held up a hand, catching the fist.

Knuckles gasped in surprise. He then snarled and threw another fist, but Sonic grabbed that fist as well.

"You best not get in my way," Sonic said.

"Sonic, we're sending your little friend back to where she came from!" He couldn't help but gasp in pain as Sonic squeezed his fists. "You may as well face it!"

Sonic only snorted and kneed Knuckles in the belly before pinning him to the ground, a fist reared back to send a painful punch to his face. "Oh, and forcing her to return to her homeland is alright?" He picked Knuckles up by his arm and threw him against a wall. "I expected better of you, Knuckles."

Knuckles tried to get up, but Sonic pressed a hand against the top of his head, holding him there. "Tell me where Blaze is."

The echidna spat at him. "No!"

Sonic only laughed and backhanded Knuckles. He spat blood and lay on the ground, groaning. Dark Sonic crossed his arms, floating a few inches off the ground. "I thought you could take a punch, Knuckles." He kicked his body. "Guess not."

Knuckles glared at Sonic, the defiant look still gleaming in his purple eyes. "Sonic, this isn't you. Snap out of it!"

The hedgehog snorted. "I'll snap out of it when you tell me where Blaze is."

Knuckles began to protest, but sighed, giving in. "The last door on the right."

Sonic laughed again. "Thanks, Knuckle-Head!" He turned around and trotted off.

**-x-**

Unaware of the battle taking place outside the room, Blaze lay on the ground with a black hedgehog on top, his crimson eyes gleaming. "I thought I told you to purr."

Blaze tried to purr but only let out a weird grunting noise. "I can't."

Shadow punched her in the stomach. Blaze gasped in pain. If only this stupid blindfold wasn't there... but then again, she could sense his presence. "That's ridiculous," he said. "You're a cat. Cats are supposed to purr."

"Well, I can't," Blaze snapped. "I haven't purred since... since..."

"Since?" Shadow repeated.

"Since I was eight," Blaze repeated. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but it was rather hard to cry with a hard, smelly rag shoved against her eyeballs.

And it was true. Ever since her parents died she had refused to laugh or purr. But sometimes a laugh would escape, but she just couldn't purr... it seemed impossible for her to do.

"Well, you'd better start purring again."

"I can't."

"Try."

"I've tried, okay?" Blaze yelled. She felt a hand smack over her cheek.

"Don't raise your voice at me," Shadow warned.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry...?"

"Shadow. I'm sorry, Shadow."

"Call me Master."

"What?" Blaze nearly screamed. A hand wrapped around her throat. "O-okay! I'm sorry, Master."

The hand left her throat. "Good. I might be able to break you after all."

His hand then slid down her body. She shivered at his touch. His hand then touched her... her...

A slam loud enough to make the people from the future jump in fear echoed in her ears. She pressed herself against the wall, fearing that it was Knuckles, or worse... Amy.

"Sonic?" she heard Shadow say in surprise.

"Get away from her." _Sonic? _His voice sounded deeper and colder. _Perhaps he went through a few changes while I was gone, _she laughed to herself.

"And who is going to make me?" She felt Shadow's weight leave her and sighed, relaxing on the cold floor.

"I am." A crack filled her ears, along with a howl of pain.

"Y-you _bastard_!" Shadow shouted. "You broke my nose!"

"I'll be breaking something else if you don't back off."

More pounds and noises filled Blaze's ears. She shrunk to the ground, trying to make herself the least noticeable. Minutes later the sounds finally stopped. She could hear footsteps, and the presence of something very powerful and frightening pricked her senses.

"Who's there?" Blaze demanded. Her voice sounded surprisingly strong.

No answer.

Light met her eyes (dim light, to be more specific) as the blindfold was removed. Before she knew it she was staring into the most coldest, darkest eyes she had ever seen.

For a moment she stared into those empty pits, shocked. She didn't know whether to be shocked her amazed.

A third choice... scared.

"Get away from me!" Blaze cried, trying to back away.

The dark figure laughed. _I remember that laugh..._

"Sonic?" Blaze asked, golden eyes narrowing.

"It's me." He then set to work untying her, removing the ropes bound around her limbs.

"Sonic, what happened?" she asked, very well aware of the hot feeling she felt on her face as the hedgehog bent over her lap to remove the ropes.

"Let's just say that I got really pissed," he replied.

Blaze didn't respond after then, just flexed her now free arms.

"Thanks, Sonic."

The black hedgehog nodded, a smile on his face. He then frowned. "What did Shadow do to you?" Blaze shivered, sending a glance at the bloody heap which was (I think) Shadow.

"He told me to do things," Blaze whispered. "Bad things." Sonic's pupiless eyes seemed to glow as he got more and more angrier.

"What else?" His voice was rough and hard.

"He kissed me." Blaze put her face in her hands. "I lost my first kiss to him! He ruined everything." She pulled her face out of her hands to wipe her face. "A-and then he touched me.."

"Touched you?" Sonic repeated. He was snarling now. "Where?"

Blaze closed her eyes. "The places nobody ever should touch."

Sonic was fuming now, his eyes glowing in the dark. "I'll kill him!" he shouted. "I'll rip his head off and-"

"No," Blaze protested. "Sonic, don't-"

"Why shouldn't I?" Dark Sonic floated in the air, dark energy balling up in his hands.

"I don't like it when people die because of me." Her fists clenched. "This is all my fault. If only I had stood up to her, then I-"

"Don't talk like that," Sonic interrupted. "Your townspeople chased you out, remember?"

The cat was quiet.

"Get away from him!" A voice roared. A hammer spun through the air, narrowly missing Blaze's head. Sonic let out a growl and blasted the hammer to bits before spinning around to face Amy, who had Knuckles by her side. Amy held four emeralds while Knuckles held three.

"Now I can finally get rid of you!" Amy laughed.

Dark Sonic and Blaze were both shocked. Amy and Knuckles hurled their emeralds at the two of them.

At the last minute Amy suddenly realized that Sonic was standing beside Blaze, his cold eyes on her. "No!" she howled. "Wait! Stop!"

Knuckles blinked. "Huh?"

"Sonic is right there, you idiot!" However, before she could stop anything, a blinding white light flashed. Everybody shielded their eyes, but Dark Sonic only held up one arm.

When the light finally cleared, Sonic and Blaze were gone. Amy glared at Knuckles, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead he was staring at a black pile on the floor.

"Shadow?" The two raced over to help their friend.

"That hedgehog," he grunted. "I'll kill him."

"Well, we have another problem," Amy snapped. "When we threw the Sol Emeralds at Blaze, Sonic got sucked in too." She looked at Shadow. "But you were pretty close, so why didn't you get sucked in as well as him?"

Shadow coughed and struggled to sit up. "I don't know," he said. "Probably because I don't apply to Blaze's emeralds." He scratched his ear. "That's rather odd, since last time I checked Sonic could use the Sol Emeralds. But why can't I?" They guessed that the last question was directed towards himself.

"Who cares?" Amy cried. "All I know is that we need to go to Blaze's dimension and get back Sonic!"

"But what if he wants to stay?" Knuckles found himself asking.

Amy glared at him. "No way," she snarled.

"What if he loves her?" Knuckles ventured.

"No!" Amy howled, jumping on Knuckles and pounding at him with her fists. "I love Sonic, and he loves me! He's just too scared to admit it!"

"I was so close to breaking Blaze," Shadow put in, his fists clenching.

"Um, boys?" Rouge flew inside. "Oh, and girl." She looked at Amy curiously as she got off Knuckles. "We have a big problem."

"What is it?" Amy demanded.

"Some water thingy came out of nowhere and smashed the Master Emerald," Rouge said. "Which is weird because it didn't take any of the other emeralds, just smashed the Master Emerald."

"Oh, no!" Knuckles shouted. His face then turned red with anger. "That's it! Amy, I'm done with this. I've been putting off my duties to protect the Master Emerald!"

As he began to fly off, Amy grabbed him. "Oh, no you don't," she snapped. "You'll be done when I personally tell you that you're done!"

"Don't be stupid, Amy," Knuckles hissed, pulling himself free of her grasp. "The only reason I agreed to help you rid yourself of Blaze was because I knew that the Master Emerald would be at stake if she didn't leave."

"Did I mention that a building appeared on the cliff near here?" Rouge asked.

"Our worlds," Shadow whispered. "They're merging."

"But Blaze is gone," Knuckles pointed out. "Won't that fix everything?"

"She has to return them to the shrine in order for her world to fix itself. But she'll have to find them again. Until then buildings from her world will continue to appear here."

Amy sighed. "This is even worse then I thought..." She looked at Shadow. "What can we do until then?"

Shadow stood, holding his cut arm. "We wait."

**-x-**

******The fight scene sucked, I know. I messed it up because I'm not a fan of fight scenes, and I do my best to avoid them. But this scene could not be avoided and I had to do it xD Probably not as brutal / detailed, but I don't care. :3 I was also watching Eight Legged Freaks while I wrote this, so I was slightly distracted. o3o For some reason I just laughed when people died. Mainly because the spiders made funny noises...**

**Anyway, remember to review. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

******I would like to thank everyone for their reviews! It keeps me wanting to write this story. xD Btw, you guys should check out the Pocket Fiction app. You can download stories from FF . Net or other fanfiction websites (I only use this one, dunno about any of the other ones.)**

******Hm... the whole reason I started becoming obsessed with Sonic again was because I started playing Sonic Rush Adventure 2. I normally just played it to throw them in the air and dance around. I liked doing that :'D Just haven't played that game in a few days...**

******I probably won't answer any reviews since I need to get the story going, and I want to make it really long. ^_^**

******-x-**

___Blaze didn't know she was in any real danger until she realized she was falling through the air._Her eyes bulged and she started twisting and turning, the wind roaring in her ears. She let out a scream. The ground was coming up fast, and she closed her eyes, preparing for impact. Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and Blaze was aware of a sort of warm, sort of cold body pressing up against hers.

"S-Sonic?" Blaze stammered. She mentally cursed herself for stammering like a idiot.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "I won't drop you." The cat wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, but then again, if he was going to let her die he would not have caught her. So she pressed against him, closing her eyes.

"Did I mention I was afraid of heights?"

"Just keep your eyes closed."

She kept her eyes closed until the two finally reached ground. She knew it by the way his shoes hit the ground and dust flew up. "We've landed," he said, releasing her.

Blaze stepped away and studied their surroundings. They were definitely in a forest. However, they were standing in some kind of clearing with a few flowers.

Her amber eyes narrowed. "I remember this place," she murmured. "When I was little, me and my friend would come here." She smiled softly. "We would play all day until our parents came. They had to literally drag us home." She then frowned. "That means that we're close to the kingdom."

Sonic was tapping his foot. "So? Go challenge the queen."

Blaze glared at him. "Sonic," she growled. "She probably put wanted signs on every tree, bush, probably on every house! I probably can't step a claw into my kingdom without getting pummeled with arrows."

The hedgehog crossed his arms. "Then I'll do it."

"You can't stay in that form forever."

"I'll try."

She sighed. "Sonic, don't be an idiot! You only turn that way when you get really angry, and you can't be angry all the time. It'll be bad for you."

Sonic's spines seemed to droop. "Then how can I help you?"

She turned her head away. "I... you can't. This is something I have to do on my own."

Sonic's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious!"

She couldn't muster a reply.

He sighed. "Come on. We need to find a place to sleep." He grabbed her arm and drug her off.

******-x-**

The two had managed to find shelter in an old abandoned cabin. Sonic was still in his dark form, and it wasn't showing any signs of wearing off. Blaze was slightly reluctant of staying in the same room with him. He could easily knock her off in her sleep or escape to go and kill the queen behind her back. But Sonic said, "Don't worry, I'll be outside."

Now Blaze was laying on a old, lumpy mattress that smelled heavily of rat droppings and dandruff, and the ripped blanket she had found hadn't supplied much warmth. Blaze was worried that her strength wouldn't come back, since it was rather cold in the cabin. She tried to light a flame, but it flickered out. The flame was equal strength of a lit match.

She felt a dark presence and lifted her head to see Sonic standing there. She did her best not to cower in fear and instead flattened herself against the mattress.

"Blaze," he said with a sigh, shaking his head. "When are you going to realize I'm not going to hurt you?" He chuckled. "Besides if I wanted to I would've done it already." Blaze's eyes widened. He glared at her. "I'm just kidding! Geez, can you take a joke?" When she didn't reply he rolled his eyes (probably. It was hard to tell without pupils.) and instead reached into the pocket of his torn hoodie. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held it out to her. "Want one?"

She eyed them suspiciously. "Did you do something to them?"

"They might be a little burned."

"Um, okay." She took one and lit it before popping it in her mouth. Sonic heard a slight sizzling and a ___sss_before she chewed and swallowed it. Blaze then sighed, huffing out smoke.

"See?" he asked with a smile. "I didn't do anything to it."

His smile suddenly faded and he frowned. "What?" Blaze asked, starting to grow concerned. Sonic held up a hand. "Do you hear that?" he asked.

Blaze perked her ears. A stomping noise met her perked ears.

She opened her mouth to say something but Dark Sonic shushed her. "Quiet," he hissed. "I don't think these are friendly people." Suddenly, the door banged open, kicked by a boot.

"Freeze!" Six soldiers entered the cabin, each heavily armed and padded. Their dark eyes gleamed coldly as they glared at the hedgehog and cat.

"Don't move a muscle." One pointed a rifle at Sonic while another focused on Blaze.

"Why shouldn't we?" Dark Sonic asked, his voice cocky.

"I'll blow you to bits if you even lift up a hand to scratch your face, you rat!" The first one barked, his gun ready.

"What do we have to do for you to let us go?" Sonic questioned.

"How about a little fun with the lady?" another suggested, pointing at Blaze, who instantly snarled.

Sonic laughed. "You touch her, and I'll rip your arm off." He crossed his arms, glaring at the one who had spoken.

One shifted its feet, seeming to suddenly realize that Sonic had no pupils. "Um," he said. "Guys? I don't think this is a normal everyday criminal."

"Criminal?" Blaze repeated.

"We saw you arrive," one growled. He was taller then the rest, more buffer, his gun larger then the others. "You fell from the sky. We managed to track you this far - I'm surprised that you kept your guard down."

Blaze saw Sonic tense up.

"Just give us the girl," he continued. "There's already a price on her head. Hand her over now and we won't have any trouble."

Sonic's fists clenched. "In your dreams."

"You've made your choice." The leader swung his hand and bullets fired off. Sonic managed to dodge them, but Blaze wasn't so lucky. She yelped as a bullet grazed her shoulder and stumbled off the bed, landing on the other side.

"Blaze!" Sonic sounded more angrier then ever, his voice growing louder and colder. "I warned you!"

A scream filled her ears and she managed to sit up a little to see one of the men laying on the ground, blood pooling from his right arm. However, from his elbow down it was just a bloody nub. The rest of his arm lay a few inches away, bleeding from the blood that was still remaining.

"He blew his arm off!" one screamed.

"Man down!" another yelled.

They ran over to their injured friend and helped him stand up, limping out of the cabin.

Everbody except the leader stood.

"I warned you." Dark Sonic stood a few feet away, blood dripping from his spines. "Now leave, before it's something other then your arm."

The leader cocked his gun. "If I ever see you again, hedgehog," he growled, "I'll kill you." He then turned and left the cabin, hurrying after his men.

Sonic rushed over to Blaze. "Are you alright?" he demanded, holding her injured arm. He pulled up her sleeve.

"Yes," Blaze murmured as the cold air met her wound.

"Let me help you." He placed a hand on her wound and closed his eyes. Blaze gasped softly as she felt energy flow through her. Her arm started to glow a dark color, and instantly the skin started to stitch up, the blood sucking into the glow.

Finally, the glow began to fade away. Sonic removed his hand. As he did, he started to cough up blood.

"Sonic," Blaze gasped, grabbing him.

"It's alright," he muttered, spitting. "It's your blood. My body can't process it. Besides, it's hot as-" He was interrupted as he shouted in pain, bending over and coughing and panting wildly.

She cried his name, holding him as his body convulsed repeatedly. After what seemed like hours it finally died down. Sonic lay there, still coughing up blood.

"Are you alright now?" she whispered.

No reply. His fur was starting to return to its normal cerulean color, his pupils starting to return. Blaze was relieved as his dark aura faded. Sonic let out a sigh, sitting up. His tongue was swollen and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh, boy," Sonic muttered. "It's good to be back." He stretched. "I was starting to get I'd never change!"

"What was it like?" Blaze demanded. She helped him onto the old mattress.

"Imagine being at your breaking point," he said. "Like you're about to explode. You can't control yourself, you just want to kill and destroy everything."

Blaze's eyes widened. "I'm just glad your back now." She hugged him.

"We can't stay here much longer," Sonic said. "They're probably sending soldiers over here now to kill us."

"You just changed back! You must be exhausted."

"I am pretty tired.."

"How about we sleep under the bed? If they come in here, they probably won't look under it."

Sonic yawned. "Good idea." He helped her push the bed against the wall and they both crawled under it.

"Sleep well, Sonic," she murmured. However, she was only met with snoring. He was curled up, his back to her, chest rising and falling. Blaze smiled softly and closed her eyes, submitting to the darkness.

**-x-**

**Another fight scene. Tried to avoid it, but it's rather hard. I keep getting distracted, like always...**

**Remember to review ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been writing the chapters on doc manager for some reason. Don't know why, I've just started doing it. Anyway, on with the story. I'll try to keep the predators off of Blaze. xD **

**-x-**

_She was the first to wake up. _She knew this since she woke up to Sonic still snoring. Blaze sighed, stretching the best she could underneath the bed. The second thing she noticed was the hunger in her belly. She snorted, crawling out from under the bed. Once she was out from underneath it she rose up and stretched, her bones cracking. She was slightly stiff after laying in the same position for a long time. Yawning a little she brushed down some ruffled fur and stared out the window. She ignored the scent of blood that still hung in the air.

She was so hungry right now. Rubbing her stomach she sighed, running a hand through her hair. _I might have to go feral and hunt for myself, _she thought sadly. Thinking about going feral made her chuckle. The last time she had gone feral was two years ago. It wasn't very fun, but it felt good to run on all fours. However, it had been hard to go back to being normal.

_I might as well do it. If I don't, I'll probably starve to death. _

The cat rubbed her shoulders, making her decision. _Time to hunt._

* * *

**-x-**

Sonic opened his eyes. He found himself laying on his side. He decided he must have uncurled in the night. Rolling onto his belly he arched his back in a tiny stretch, the tip of his spines touching the top of the mattress. He dropped himself into a crouch and crawled out from under the bed and stretched like a dog. Scratching his side he stood. "Best sleep I've had in a while," he muttered to himself. "And to think.. under a bed." He chuckled before suddenly realizing he was by himself.

"Blaze?" he called. Her scent was fresh - she must have left a few minutes ago. "But why?" he murmured to himself. He worried that she left because he had turned into Dark Sonic. But then again, he had shown she could trust him by healing her cut. Sonic sighed. He knew he shouldn't worry. The hedgehog leaned against the wall, pulling out the pack of cigarettes.

There were about seventeen, but sixteen now. He pulled one out and sniffed it. His snout wrinkled at the ashy taste, but he found it rather... fascinating. Sonic was never one for smoking. As a matter of fact, he would turn on his heels as soon as he saw a person smoking walking towards him. But right now he was by himself in this tiny old cabin with the girl he had been trying to protect was out there somewhere.

Sonic's fingers itched to light it, to put it to his mouth, to smoke it. He then growled at the thought and immediately put the cigarette back in its place. As he put the pack back into his pocket, a smell hit his nostrils. He gasped as he smelled blood. The smell of blood was mixed in with Blaze's sweet, lavender scent, along with some kind of wild smell...

Sonic held back a laugh. Had Blaze gone feral? Yeah, he had done it once or twice, but he would normally do it to freak out Tails. Sonic frowned. _Tails..._

He shook his head. Tails had made the decision to betray him. There was no reason to feel this sadness, and miss his ex-best friend / brother.

He instead focused on the bristling, growling figure that was stalking into the cabin. His eyes widened as he realized it really _was _Blaze. Her purple fur was dirty and slightly ripped, her white muzzle smudged with blood and mud. Clutched in her jaws was what looked like the remains of a fat chicken, the feathers ripped and bloody. Her clothes were ripped and torn in many places. She was bare-footed, her paws glove-less.

Normally, Sonic would've laughed and said, "Nice outfit, Princess." But instead he pressed himself against the wall in fear, suddenly remembering how dangerous a feral animal could be.

He didn't know whether to run or to hide, or stay where he was. The first option was winning, but she wasn't paying attention to him. Blaze rose up on her hind legs and pulled the chicken out of her mouth. She licked the blood from her lips and began to take a bite from it, but suddenly her ear flicked. Her golden eyes gleamed and she lifted her head, nostrils flaring.

_She's trying to scent me! _Sonic panicked, hoping the shadows would hide him.

The cat blinked a few times. She was confused. Sonic realized that she smell of cigarettes, rat droppings, and mold created some kind of confusing smell. Suddenly dust filled his nostrils. Sonic clenched his teeth. _No. Not now! Please, not now. _He could feel a sneeze coming on, tickling the insides of his nose. The hedgehog knew he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sonic breathed in. "Ah..." The cat's ears flicked and she turned her head in his direction. Her pupils dilated as she caught sight of his shape in the darkness. "Choo!" He sneezed loudly, his body vibrating.

Blaze snarled at him, and before he knew it a hand was wrapped around his throat and claws were digging sharply into his shoulders.

"You," she hissed. "You want mine food." Her English was hard to understand.

Sonic knew this as when he went feral he found it hard to speak proper English, as his mind was filled with two things: the main thing food, and the other the strange need to rip off someone's head.

"No!" he gasped. "I don't want it!"

"You lie!"

"I'm not!"

"You are lie," she snarled. "I kill you now!" She tightened the grip on his throat and suddenly slammed him to the ground. Sonic yelped in pain as his spines bent painfully.

"Blaze, this isn't you!" he said frantically. Feral animal's strength grew when they went feral, along with their anger. Him doing or saying anything could set her off and she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Snap out of it!" However, he would risk it.

Blaze only snarled in reply.

"Come on, Blaze," Sonic said desperately. "Remember me? Sonic? I'm going to help you get your throne back, remember?"

Blaze's lips formed a frown. Her wild golden eyes seemed to calm down a little. "S-Sonic?" she repeated.

Smiling, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, it's me!" He flashed his trademark grin, hoping that would jog something in her memory.

After he grinned, Blaze shook her head. Her amber eyes lost their wild look, returning back to normal. She placed a hand on her head, as if a powerful migraine had just hit her. "Ohh... what happened?"

"Blaze!" Sonic exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. "I thought you were about to rip my face off!"

The cat groaned. "I was?"

"Yeah! You went feral." He chuckled. "You don't remember?"

Blaze shrugged. "I haven't gone feral in such a long time. I suppose this is all new to me."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll have to teach you."

Blaze began to reply, but closed her mouth and blushed as she realized she was on top of Sonic. The hedgehog narrowed his eyes, slightly confused, then widened his eyes and blushed as well. "Umm.."

She pulled herself off of him and he stood up, scratching the back of his head. "I caught a chicken," Blaze said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Where?" Sonic asked. He was a little worried. What if she had caught a chicken farm, and someone had saw her? 'Oh, yes. I saw a purple feral cat hunting my chickens, how was your day?'

Blaze scratched her chin. "To be honest, I don't remember. I do, however, remember seeing this silver hedgehog."

"Really..." He glanced at her.

Blaze looked at her dirty paws. "The farmers here aren't at all hostile. Their job is to just grow vegetation and food and send it to the kingdom, so I'm sure if I showed up they wouldn't turn me in." She smiled softly.

"What about that chicken farm guy?"

"If its a wild chicken, we won't have much to worry about. But if it's from a chicken farm, then we'll have a problem on our hands."

Sonic seemed unfazed. "But you were hungry.."

Blaze sighed. "Sonic, in my country, if you steal from a farm it is punishable by death, unless the person has mercy. But that's rare."

"What is mercy in this country?"

Her arms crossed. "Let's just say that normally you're permanently paralyzed, or have most of your limbs, or hands or feet cut off."

Sonic shuddered. "Will that happen to you?"

Blaze smiled sneakily. "If they can catch me."

**-x-**

**Sometimes I have a chapter halfway done but I'm too lazy to finish it. We need to get back to Amy and the others...**

**Next chapter will probably be centered around them. Or maybe half and half... eh.**

**Remember to review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoo! Chapter ten! We've finally hit the double digits. :3 I'll try to make this chapter really long and (sort of) interesting.**

******-x-**

_Tails was messed up. _He hated his life, he hated himself. He hated Sonic for making him feel this way. He hated Cream for trying to make him feel better. He hated Amy for getting him into this. And specifically... he hated Blaze for coming her and ruining his life. And as the fox lay on the floor of his workshop Cream entered the garage, holding a tray. The hot scent of soup wafted from it, hitting his nostrils powerfully. His belly rumbled. He hadn't eaten since yesterday.

But as he inhaled the soup he suddenly felt very sick. "Get that away from me," Tails muttered, placing a hand over his eyes.

"Tails, you need to eat," Cream said worriedly.

"No I don't!" he yelled. "I don't deserve to live! I want to die, knowing that everything I've done is wrong and unfair. Not just towards Sonic and Blaze, but towards you too! I forced you into this. If your mother was still alive..." As he said that Cream's lower lip trembled and she dropped the tray. The bowl bounced off and broke into a million pieces, along with the golden liquid dripping down the glass. The warm smell drifted into the air, making Tails mentally groan.

Anyway, Vanilla had died during one of Eggman's attacks. She was curious and had followed Sonic and his friends. Mainly since she was worried about Cream and how distant she had grown as she got older. Cream had been told to stay outside, but she had stubbornly followed her friends inside. As they fought Eggman, Cream had wandered onto the battlefield. Vanilla had seen them go in and had followed as well, concerned for her daughter's safety. Eggman had spotted Cream just as her friends had and aimed his beam on her. Everyone had tried to help the young bunny, but they were all too weak and injured to get up and save their friend. So they prepared for the worst. Eggman set the beam off, but Vanilla shoved her daughter out of the way and the beam hit her instead.

She then fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering up blood. Cream had screamed, holding her mother close as she bled furiously. Her dying words to her daughter were: "Cream, this isn't your fault." She held her daughter's chin, tears gleaming in her amber eyes. "Don't stop me from being what you truly can be. I can't hold onto your hand anymore. So, go on, Cream. Go on your adventure." With a sigh, she then closed her eyes and died in her daughter's arms.

Tails had never seen so many tears and blood. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then got seriously ticked off and charged Eggman, who by then knew that he was screwed as the three of them kicked and punched his machine until it was a pile of bolts and metal. The machine then began to beep, and the three knew the machine would malfunction, so they got the hell out of there. Cream's mother had a proper funeral and burial. Since then Cream had never been the same.

"You don't understand all the pain I went through," Cream whispered. Even though the event occurred two years ago, Cream still held a grudge against Tails for some reason.

"You're right," Tails murmured.

Cream ran her fingers through her hair. "Tails... I don't want to do this with Amy anymore. She used to be my best friend, but now she turned into this Sonic-obsessed psycho!" (Like I said, Cream changed.)

"You're right," he repeated.

"When's the next meeting, anyway?"

"It's supposed to be tonight at ten thirty sharp. Are you doing?"

"Nah." Tails fetched a mop and broom to clean up the broken glass. Cream hurried over and helped him. "Amy really has gone crazy," the fox said, trying to make conversation.

"Mhm."

"We shouldn't work for her anymore."

"That's why I'm not going to the meeting! I don't want her insanity to rub off on me!"

"So, you two are quitting Amy as well?" Both teens spun around to see a certain bat hovering not far away, her turquoise eyes on the two of them.

"R-Rouge!" they both stammered.

The bat crossed her arms, eyeing them. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No!" Tails cried, blushing at what she was implying.

"No need to get all defensive! Besides, there's nothing romantic about cleaning up glass." She folded her wings and dropped onto the ground. "I heard everything you two were talking about. You guys leaving Amy as well?"

The two both nodded. Tails pushed the glass into the pan and dropped it in the trash while Cream mopped up the soup. "Do you think the others will come to their senses as well?"

Rouge scratched her chin. "I dunno, and honestly I don't care. As long as Knuckie isn't in it, since without him there won't be any challenge to stealing the Master Emerald!" She giggled.

"Um, yeah," Tails said, scratching his forehead. "Wait. Knuckles quit too?"

"You two weren't in the prison room?" Rouge asked, sounding surprised.

They shook their heads. "We were down the hall," Cream explained. "We heard noises but Tails grabbed my arm and rushed me out of there." As she spoke Tails gave a shy smile and wiped some dry blood off his face.

"Well, Knuckles quit." She chuckled. "You should've seen Amy's face! She was as red as blood. Shadow wasn't any better..." The bat frowned. "He's so obsessed with Blaze. You can tell he loves her so much by the way his eyes gleam when he talks about her..." She pouted. "I wish he would talk about _me _like that."

"This is serious, Rouge," Tails reminded her. "Anyway, where are Amy and Shadow now?"

"Since Knuckles quit and kicked them off his island I imagine them meeting in Amy's house," Rouge replied. "Or Shadow's."

"They're still a big problem!" Cream cried.

"I agree," Tails said. "Rouge, do you have anymore information?"

"They were talking about how Blaze needed to recollect the Sol Emeralds and put them back in their shrine in order for our worlds to un-merge."

"Un-merge?" Creams and Tails repeated, shocked.

"Yep. A building from the future appeared, and I think one of those farms on the outskirts of town disappeared as well!" She smirked. "Did I mention Chaos is on the loose?"

"Oh, boy." Tails facepalmed.

"What did he do?" asked Cream.

"Actually, not much. He just smashed the Master Emerald and slipped off. I think he was just trying to tick off Knuckles." She waved her hand. "Enough about that. I think that Amy and Shadow will teleport to Blaze's dimension and try and get Sonic back."

"What?" cried Tails. "Sonic's gone?"

"Yep. When Amy and Knuckles threw Blaze's emeralds, Sonic got sucked in as well."

"This isn't good..." Tails murmured. "Even though the Sol Emeralds have returned back to her dimension, like you said, it doesn't matter whether or not they're in the shrine. Just them being in her dimension should send back the stuff that was teleported here."

"What about Mister Sonic?" Cream asked.

"He'll be fine," Tails replied. "He can do what he wants - destroy buildings, kill people, whatever. As long as he doesn't touch any of the Sol emeralds! It's like rubbing your socks on the carpet and touching someone. Just a small spark could make tons of buildings disappear there and reappear here."

"Isn't he bound to the Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge asked.

"Well, yeah," the fox said, rubbing his arms. "So him touching the Sol Emeralds is bad."

"But Sonic was holding one," the bat suddenly said. "The one I took."

"As long as he didn't teleport," Tails said. Rouge frowned. She then smiled innocently. "Oh, no," Tails gasped. "Don't tell me he teleported onto Angel Island!"

"Okay, then he didn't," Rouge said. "If that makes you happy."

"He went a small distance," Tails mumbled to himself. "Nothing bad will happen. I hope..."

**-x-**

**This is mostly a filler chapter. I have decided NOT to make this a long chapter, because I'm just that rebellious.**

**Remember to review! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I came home today and I checked my e-mail. I saw the reviews and I was like "hm wonder how many we have now" So I ate some cereal and got on my laptop. I opened up Fixing It All and saw all the reviews and I was like "8D" We're close to thirty!**

**Random thing: I wrote a Sonaze lemon but it's so horrible I'm like "lol can't upload this i'll die" I hated the dialogue too. xD**

**Btw, I'm sorry for the late update. I got really lazy.**

******-x-**

___After Blaze shared her chicken with Sonic, the two set off for the farm._ She struggled to remember, leading Sonic back to the farm. Sonic stayed quiet as he followed her, his ears pricked. After what seemed like hours the two finally approached a farm. It was the regular kind of farm, with a red barn, a regular blue-and-white ranch house along with animal pens scattered about. However, on one of the many pens the wire mesh was ripped and bloody feathers and paw prints scattered about._  
_

Standing in front of the wreckage was a silver hedgehog, his hands on his hips as he studied the torn fence. "Stay here," Blaze hissed at Sonic. Sonic flicked an ear, obviously confused but nodded and crouched down in the bushes. Blaze began to approach the silver hedgehog, her fur prickling with uncertainty. Over the past days she had only trusted Sonic, and now that she was starting to approach someone else she was rather nervous.

But as she got closer, she felt as if she had seen this hedgehog before. Was it his familiar silver fur, or the six spines on his head...

"Silver?" she gasped.

Immediately the hedgehog spun around. For a moment he stared at the cat with curiosity clearly in his golden eyes. They suddenly sparked as he remembered who she was. "Blaze!" He grabbed her and hugged her, twirling her around. Blaze let out a noise that was similar to a laugh. He finally put her down and she straightened out her ripped clothes.

The silver hedgehog got a good look at her. "Wow, Blaze," he said with a chuckle. "What happened to you?"

Blaze shuffled her paws. "Well," she said, rather embarrassed by their exchange, "I went feral, and I broke your fence." She winced, preparing for him to attack her, as this was his land, after all.

But instead Silver shrugged. "Eh. I was meaning to replace that fence anyway. It was getting super old."

Blaze was relieved. "Silver, when did you become a farmer?" she asked. "Last time I was here, you were working for the castle."

Silver frowned. "The new queen banished all the people who knew you to become farmers," he said. His ears then pricked and he looked around. "Every two days they come by and inspect our farm." He blinked. "They're coming tomorrow. I need to start working on the fence..."

"Oh." Blaze smoothed down her shredded pants. "Well, I'll get out of your fur..."

"No, wait!" Silver grabbed her arm as Blaze turned away. "It's not safe for you to be wandering around. I'm surprised the guards haven't caught you already!"

The feline pulled her arm free to pull up a ripped sleeve. As he spoke she looked away. "About that..."

Silver looked at her, a questioning look on his face.

"Well, I've been traveling with a guy..." An eyebrow lifted on Silver's face as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "And he sort of ripped one of the soldier's arm off."

Silver's mouth gaped. "Whoa!" He then grinned. "Should I be terrified or amazed?"

Meanwhile, watching the two friends' exchange was a very jealous hedgehog. His emerald eyes sparked with anger and jealousy as he glared at Silver, who was grinning and chatting away with Blaze. Over the past few days he had sort of developed a crush on Blaze, and seeing her speak freely with this hedgehog named Silver was ticking him off.

_"Well, I've been traveling with a guy..." _When she had said that, Sonic had bit down on his tongue to prevent himself from cursing. How dare she refer to him as 'a guy?' He had helped her through all of this, and then she just calls him 'a guy!' (I suppose you can say the green-eyed monster bit him.)

Suddenly, Blaze turned her head in the direction of the bush and Silver followed her gaze. Sonic crouched lower, wishing a hole would form underneath him and suck him into it.

"Sonic," Blaze called. "You can come out now. Silver's fine with us staying here."

Sonic stood and left the bush, walking towards the two cautiously. Silver eyed him, studying the hedgehog. After what seemed like a while the grey hedgehog gave a slight shrug and turned his head to look at Blaze. "Blaze, you look awful," he said. Sonic cringed, preparing for Blaze to smack him with a hand engulfed with flames but she only smiled and shrugged.

"I agree," the cat replied.

"It'll be dark soon." Silver had grabbed Blaze's hand in his. The cat didn't look very affected by it, just flicked an ear. Sonic, hands behind his back, clenched his fists. So badly he wanted to pop Silver in the jaw. "You two should come inside." Without waiting for a reply the hedgehog drug Blaze off with Sonic following.

As they entered the home, Sonic let out a mute sigh. He was relieved to be inside a warm home with a roof over his head. It was the normal farmhouse, with the normal manure stench along with the sweet smell of home. Sonic wrinkled his snout. As they walked further into the house there were three doors.

"The shower's that way," Silver said, pointing down the hallway. "On the right." He smiled. "Lucky for you I normally keep the clothes from your room." His smile drooped. "Did I mention they dumped out everything from your room? Nobody wanted it, but I volunteered. I fixed your room up, sort of like your room back in the castle."

Blaze sighed, shaking her head. "Thanks, Silver. However, I'm sure that it'll never be like home." She turned and left the room. Moments later they heard the faucet turn on.

The two hedgehogs stood in awkward silence before Silver spoke. "So... how did you meet Blaze?"

Sonic shifted his weight onto his other foot, not wanting to share the fact that Blaze had cut herself. "Blaze would cut off my tail if I told anyone..."

Silver seemed to bristle. "I'm her friend. She can tell me anything."

Sonic lifted his head to glare at him. "Listen, Silver," he said. "I'm not gonna tell you. I'll tell you if Blaze wants me too." The hedgehog felt himself being lifted, and was suddenly aware of a light blue aura gleaming around his body, pinning him against the wall. Sure enough, Silver's hand was lifted, his fingers curled slightly. As his fingers turned Sonic winced, feeling his lungs tighten. Silver's golden eyes were slightly blue, along with the outline of his grey body.

_I didn't know he was psychic! _Sonic thought, panicking.

"I don't know who the hell you are," Silver snarled. "But if you've done anything to Blaze, I swear I'll kill you slowly and painfully. I've loved Blaze for a long time, and if you hurt her..."

"I didn't hurt her!" Sonic managed to gasp. "I swear!"

"Yeah right." Silver was sneering now. "I love Blaze, and if you get in the way... I'll kill you." With that, he dropped Sonic. His rump hit the ground with a thump and he grunted, rubbing his now sore butt.

"Whatever," he muttered.

Before Silver could attack him again, Blaze entered the room. She was wearing a dark red plaid shirt along with black skinny jeans. Her feet and hands were still bare, and a towel was wrapped around her hair. She eyed them both, an ear flicking. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Sonic opened his mouth to yell "Blaze! He's a psycho! Let's get the heck out of here!" But Silver said something before he could. "No, nothing at all." He pointed his thumb into the kitchen. "When I went to go fix the fence I was going to cook dinner afterwards." He glanced at Sonic as he began to walk into the door on the right which Sonic guessed was the kitchen. "You should take a shower. You smell." Before leaving the room.

The blue hedgehog huffed, struggling to stand. Blaze was smiling at him, shaking her head. Sonic sniffed himself. Sure enough, he smelled of blood, must, sweat, dirt, and other stuff. "Eh. I guess I do smell." He stood, stretching.

Blaze covered her nose as he lifted his arms and Sonic glared at her. "Ha. Very funny." He tugged on the towel on her head playfully before bounding to the shower.

The cat watched him leave. She smiled, knowing he was jealous. Mainly since she could smell it on him, and the fact that he had glared at Silver with green daggers. For some reason, the cat enjoyed toying with their feelings. Eh, it was a girl thing. The cat smiled softly before padding into the kitchen after Silver.

**-x-**

**Kay. Short chapter. I introduce Silver. For the record, I changed Silver's personality.**

**Remember to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't you guys worry. There won't be even a tiny bit of Silvaze in this story. (Well, one-sided.) YAY! One more review until thirty! :D**

**-x-**

_Sonic had scrubbed his fur until his skin felt itchy and burned a little. _He rinsed off his fur and stepped out of the shower. The hedgehog smirked before shaking himself, spraying water everywhere. His fur immediately poofed out, and he used a towel to smooth it down. For a moment, he stood there, unsure of what to do. The humidity in the bathroom was overpowering, making him breathe hard. He sighed.

Silver was literally out to get him. He would probably have his eye on him the whole time he was here. Sonic ran his fingers through his damp fur, then tilted his head back, staring at nothing. His thoughts drifted back to when he was Dark Sonic. The urge to burst, to kill everything pumped in his veins, invading his thoughts, ordering him to give into the darkness. _Come on, _the little voice hissed. _Don't you want power? To kill when you want? When it's right or not? _He had done his best to ignore it, keep himself good and instead help Blaze.

Sonic sighed, leaning against the shower. _You can't go Dark Sonic anymore, _he told himself. _It's too much. What if you hurt someone? _He groaned.

_What if you hurt Blaze?_

The blue hedgehog placed his head in his hands. Emotions ran through him. Anger, guilt, frustration... He pulled the towel from his fur and stretched, his bones cracking. Steam drifted from his fur and he left the bathroom, walking into the kitchen. When he entered it, something hard and round smacked him in the face. He caught it in his hands and realized it was a glass bowl. His nose ached and he frowned, glaring at Silver who had threw it at him.

"Have you no shame?" Silver asked bitterly.

"What?" Sonic replied, rubbing his nose.

"Walking around the house naked!" Silver cried. "There's a girl here!"

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "If you haven't noticed," Sonic said skeptically, "I never wear clothes."

Silver sighed. "Then at least put on your shoes! Have some mercy!"

The hero merely rolled his eyes again and put on his shoes, yet kept his gloves off. He stretched his fingers, unsheathing and sheathing his claws. **(Pretty sure hedgehogs don't have sheathable claws but oh well.) **Blaze had been sitting at the table, fiddling with the buttons on her shirt. When Sonic sat down beside her she barely acknowledged his presence, just twitched her right ear, gaze locked on her hands.

Silver placed a plate on the table. Some kind of yellow pebble stuff was on the plate. It smelled like cheese, and Sonic wrinkled his nose as the new smell entered his nostrils. "What _is _that?" the hedgehog asked.

"It's called eggs," Silver said smartly. "Scrambled eggs."

"Really..." Sonic muttered. He tasted one. It tasted good! Like bacon and milk mixed together, along with meats tied in. He eagerly ate some more, eating until his belly was heavy. Blaze and Silver watched him. Sonic blinked, staring back. "I haven't had a good meal in a while," he said, blushing a little. Blaze chuckled while Silver glared at him.

_Is he still mad at me because I was 'naked?' _he wondered.

After dinner, Silver showed them their rooms. Blaze walked into the room, and Sonic began to follow her but Silver blocked the entrance. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same thing," Silver said protectively.

Sonic rolled his eyes again. "Relax, psychic guy," he said. He had caught himself, barely managing to keep himself from saying 'psycho maniac.' "Just going to bed."

Silver glanced over his shoulder before glaring at Sonic. "What did I say?" he snarled, teeth bared.

The hedgehog tensed. He opened his mouth for a retort but Blaze's voice called from her room, "Sonic, hurry up! The chill from the hallway is getting in here!"

"I don't like you two being in the same bed together," Silver called to Blaze.

A snort came from the room. "Silver, don't worry," the cat said. "We haven't done anything, nor will we. So let Sonic come in! You aren't the boss of me anyway." The hedgehog reluctantly let the other one pass.

"Don't get so comfortable, Sonic," Silver hissed in his ear as he passed. When he entered the room he closed it behind him. He didn't move until he felt the other male's presence disappear. He then padded forward, taking in his surroundings. A pretty normal room. A queen sized bed, purple carpet, pale grey walls. A closet, a dresser, a suitcase or box here or there.

"Sorry that it's a little messy," Blaze apologized. She was wearing a loose black t-shirt and grey sweats. "Even though Silver did a good job, I prefer a cleaner environment."

"Nah, it's alright," Sonic said, crawling past her and laying on her right. He pulled the silk covers up to his belly, folding his arms behind his head. "I've seen messier."

Blaze snorted, shoving him playfully before settling down. She curled up next to him, head resting on his side. He had already closed his emerald eyes, but opened one to peer at the cat as she cuddled up nest to him. "Are you cold or something?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"No." She shifted positions, draping an arm over his stomach. "I just miss it when we could just lay here together."

Sonic yawned. "Me too."

"Ever since Amy and her pack teleported us here, it's been nothing but hell."

He responded with a snore. Blaze lifted her head, ears flattening as she realized he had fallen asleep. The feline growled softly before rolling her amber eyes and closing them.

They were both unaware of a pair of cold amber eyes blazing in the darkness, peering down at them.

**-x-**

**Going to end this chapter early. It's very much rushed. Mainly since my fingers are numb. And the fact that I'm sick and I get to stay home! Expect more chapters. I've had this chapter written for a while but I've been too lazy to finish it.**

**Blaze may be slightly OOC. Don't remind me, since my head hurts and I can't think straight.**

**Remember to review! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, guys! Thanks for the 30+ reviews! I know, just 33 reviews is considered a small number to most people, but it means a lot to me. Again, thanks to all of you. :D**

**Prepare for some fluff.**

**Now here's chapter thirteen :3**

**-x-**

_Sonic was surprised to find himself the first one to wake up. _He blinked open his emerald eyes, gaze blurry. At first, it was silent. Then sobbing met his ears. Sonic furrowed his brow, mind still fuzzy. Ears flicking back and forth he searched for the source of the noise. He suddenly realized where it was coming from and looked down. Blaze was pressed against him, ears flattened against her head and eyes shut, tears streaming from her closed eyes. Her hands gripped his chest fur, hard._  
_

He let out a tiny grunt as she gripped his fur harder, nearly tearing it out of his skin. He suddenly realized that her arms were free of the bandages, and the scars that crossed her purple arms were free for anyone to see. The hedgehog also noticed a newer one. It was tiny, yet it was a closed wound, just underneath her wrist. It was a clean cut, and he wondered what she cut herself with.

"Oh, Blaze," he whispered, running his finger over the new cut. As he did, Blaze's nose twitched and her golden eyes opened. They were bloodshot and watery, as if she had been crying all night.

"Sonic," Blaze murmured.

"Blaze-"

"You must hate me," she interrupted. "I put you through all this. I ruined your life, didn't I? Your friends betrayed you because of me." Her eyes began to swell with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Sonic."

Sonic was shocked. His eyes widened and he stared at her, emerald meeting a watery amber.

"No," he said. "No, Blaze, it's not like that. I willingly decided to help you. You didn't ruin anything, Blaze. As a matter of fact, you made it better." He smiled softly. "You made me see who my true friends are."

Blaze closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Sonic." Her eyes opened. They were strong, glowing a little. With one arm she wiped away her wet eyes. She sat up, untangling her tail with his legs (he had felt that, but ignored it) and rubbed her eyes again.

"Did I heal you?" Sonic asked, smiling back at her.

The cat stood, stretching and cracking her back. She looked at him with those glowing amber eyes, and Sonic's smile widened as they regained that royal composure, along with that 'I may be short, but that doesn't mean I won't rip your throat out' look.

"What do you think?" She answered his question with her own. With a finger she ran it over her scars. She frowned. "I can't believe I did this. I regret doing this to my arms." Sonic remained silent, watching her as she looked over her scars. She sighed again, running a hand through her hair. "I hope Silver still thinks I'm strong. I don't want him thinking I can't take care of myself."

"Oh, Blaze. You're still strong. Don't think I don't know that." Sonic's ears pricked and he looked around, searching for the voice. However, Blaze showed no sign of hearing the voice, still looking at the cuts she had inflicted on her arms.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic asked.

Blaze looked up from her examination and glanced at Sonic. "Hear what?"

His ears flattened. "Um... nothing. I think I'm still tired."

She shrugged. "Oh well. Go back to sleep, then. I'm going to go catch up some more with Silver." Sonic bit down the jealousy burning in his throat and instead nodded numbly and lay down again.

Blaze opened the door and was surprised to see Silver standing there holding a cup of coffee. "Hi, Blaze!" Silver said, a smile on his tan muzzle.

"Good morning, Silver." She closed the door behind her and nodded to him, the smile on her face fading.

"How are you?" the hedgehog asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm doing well," Blaze said, her voice guarded. "What about you?"

"Fine," Silver replied.

They stood in a awkward silence, the smell of coffee making Blaze's whiskers twitch. The cinnamon and honey smell made her stomach grunt and she placed her hands behind her back, flicking an ear.

"You want it?" he offered. "I haven't taken a sip yet." He held it out to her.

Blaze took it from him and took a sip. The warmth tickled her tongue and throat. Blaze knew it was fresh by how much it steamed. Most people would've gasped in pain and started spitting out coffee, but Blaze felt no heat and took another sip.

"So, Blaze..." Silver said. He started walking down the hall and Blaze followed him, still sipping from the cup. "About you and the hedgehog your with..."

"Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, him." He put a hand behind his head. "Do you... are you interested in him?"

Blaze sputtered on her coffee. She then coughed, choking on it. She coughed for a few minutes, struggling to breathe. After she caught her breath she turned her head and stared at Silver. Her eyes were a haunting orange now. In her other hand that was free flames ignited and she pulled her lips back in a snarl. "Why in the world would you think that?" she spat. Her fur was on end.

Silver took a step backwards, his eyes wide. He then regained his stance, trembling a little underneath her pissed off orange stare. "I... I don't know. I was just asking."

"Yeah, right," the cat growled. "You want to know something, Silver. What is it?"

He responded. Well, not in the way she imagined. He grabbed her shoulders. "What are you doing?" she snarled. Silver ignored her and kissed her. His eyes closed and his lips pressed against hers. Once again, she didn't kiss back. She just dropped the coffee. It splashed on both of their legs. Blaze flinched from the wetness on her leg and shoved Silver off of her. She quickly wiped her mouth since he had licked her bottom lip.

"I-I-" Blaze stammered. She was shaking with anger. She was getting tired of being kissed, molested, kicked, beat, and punched. Her claws unsheathed and she slapped Silver, making sure her claws left a good rake on his tan cheek.

Silver touched the wound, yet his eyes held no anger or hurt. Just love and calmness. "Blaze, I-"

"Save it," Blaze spat. She whirled around and raced back to her room, slamming the door shut behind her and making sure to lock it. She hurried over to the bed where Sonic was asleep. His rear was in the air along with his arms underneath him. He was drooling a little, his fur ruffled.

"Sonic," she gasped, shaking him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at her, eyes foggy.

"Whh?" Sonic moaned.

"Wake up, you idiot!" Blaze snapped.

"Just one more minute..." the hedgehog muttered, his green eyes closing.

"Sonic, if you don't get up right now I'll burn your spines off!" she warned.

Immediately, as if poked by something sharp, Sonic sat up, his eyes brightening. "You need something?" he asked.

"We need to go," Blaze hissed. "Like, right now."

"Why?" But secretly he was overjoyed.

"Silver just kissed me!"

"Oh." Sonic said, slightly surprised. "Well, did you kiss back?"

"Why would I do that? I think of him as more of a brother then a lover."

"Well, when we arrived here yesterday he threatened to kill me if I so much as even laid a finger on you."

A banging on the door interrupted them. "Blaze, come out," Silver called.

"We need to leave," Blaze repeated. She pointed at the window. "It's not a far drop. We'll survive." Sonic dashed over and forced open the window. A cool breeze met him, blowing back his fur. Blaze hurried over and the two prepared to leap out when the banging sound formed a crash, making them both jump.

Silver stood where the door once was, his hands glowing blue. The scratch Blaze gave him was bleeding heavily. "Going somewhere?" he snarled.

**-x-**

**I need to end this chapter early. My side hurts and my belly button is super itchy.**

**So, Silver kissed Blaze. I healed up Blaze at the beginning because I knew I'd have to do it sometime. And yep, a little fluff. I'll do my best to add more. :3**

**Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow. 38 reviews :D Almost 40! I got a little worried last time because people weren't reviewing, but when I checked my e-mail I was glad to see some reviews :3**

**To Nightmare the Dragon: I'm not sure about killing anybody. xD I mean, I might kill people that are just there to be there, but I probably won't knock off any main characters. :P**

**I've got two questions for you guys:**

**Should I go back to Sonic's dimension?**

**Should I put in a lemon?**

**I'm nervous about putting in a lemon because I normally do cats mating and since Sonic characters are humanoid. i dunno.**

**On with the chapter! *Before I confuse anyone, Blaze changed back to her plaid shirt + black jeans magically***

**-x-**

_Wind ruffled their fur. _It was ice-cold, sending a shiver through Sonic's spine. Blaze remained stiff, her golden eyes resting on the silver hedgehog who glared daggers at the both of them.

"Silver, you don't want to do this," Blaze said, her voice strong.

"What makes you think that?" Silver sneered. His palms were up, blue energy starting to charge on his hands.

"_Think, _Silver. Why force me to love you?"

"Why don't you open your eyes, Blaze," he spat back at her. "I've loved you since the first day we met. Remember? Remember when we were kids? I gave you that flower. Where is it not, Blaze? You promised you'd never lose it or take it off." His eyes narrowed. "So where is it?" he repeated. "Where is it now?"

Blaze trembled a little. Sonic saw this and flicked an ear nervously. _She won't break again, _he told himself. _Not after she fixed herself. _Blaze _did _remember. The purple lilac Silver had given her. She had wore it everyday, never taking it off except to shower. The truth was that she was allergic to it and did her best to avoid it, just wore it when he was around, which was mostly all the time. She had chucked it a long time ago, claiming that a bird had carried it off.

And now that he was confronting her about it she flattened her ears, heart thumping in her chest.

"Well?" Silver snapped.

"Dude, cut it out!" Sonic said.

"Silence!" Energy flew through the air, smacking Sonic on the mouth. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling out the window, placing his hands on the energy and struggling to pull it off. It covered his mouth and stuck as if it was apart of his face.

"Sonic," Blaze gasped. She then bared her teeth and glared at Silver. "Silver, stop it! This isn't like you!"

"I'm only protecting the one I love," the silver hedgehog responded, shrugging. His golden eyes were tinged with blue, along with his palms which were now glowing a vibrant blue.

The cat froze for a moment, plotting. She could play along with him. _Yes, that sounds easy. _She widened her eyes, staring at Silver, making sure her golden eyes were glowing. "Okay, Silver," she said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry. I do love you. I'm a fool for not admitting it." Her hands were behind her back.

"What?" Silver gasped.

"Whmhp?" Sonic gasped as well. Blaze, trying to keep a straight face, held up her middle finger behind her back.

Silver then smiled. He released Sonic, who let out a giant breath. "Blaze, what are you doing?"

Blaze faced them, bristling to add to the effect. "Don't be silly, hedgehog. I love Silver." After she said that, she quickly mouthed, _"Play along, you idiot!" _To which the hedgehog merely blinked at.

"Blaze, come here," Silver said with a grin. "Give me a kiss."

"Blaze, don't," Sonic cried. _Pretty good actor. _"You don't know the mistake your making!"

The feline ignored him and strode towards Silver. He was smiling brightly, his amber eyes gleaming. She almost felt bad for breaking his heart like this. When they were a nose-length away from kissing, Blaze bared her teeth and sunk her teeth deep into his nose. Silver let out a noise that was similar to a scream of pain. Blaze quickly delivered a kick to his side, sending him falling to the ground.

"Jump!" she shouted at Sonic. When he didn't, she leaped, tackling him out the window. They spun through the air and Blaze released Sonic to let out a scream which she immediately swallowed down. The drop was farther then expected - about three stories. She didn't know that the ground sloped downwards beside Silver's house.

"You said it wasn't a far drop!" Sonic yelled to her, the wind muffling his words.

"I obviously misjudged it," Blaze shouted back. She twisted through the air, searching for something to make their fall not as fatal. But there was nothing, just the empty air.

Blaze hit the ground first. Pain exploded in her shoulder and she felt as if someone had just sawed her arm off. She gasped, rolling on her back and closing her eyes. She heard a thump and knew Sonic had just landed. She heard his yelp and the sharp scent of blood. Her breath came out in ragged gasps. "S-Sonic," she rasped. "What hurts?"

"Everything," he whined. "Especially my ribs."

Blaze struggled to stand. Immediately she slumped to the ground, breathing hard. Her eyes closed and she found herself fading away.

"Blaze," a voice was saying. "Blaze, get up." She heard another gasp of pain and was unsure where it was coming from. Something warm held onto her shoulders. "Blaze, I've got you, okay?"

Her body went limp. The pain in her shoulder and arm was pure agony, and she found herself trembling. "I think you're in shock," the voice said. "Just stay still, alright?"

The cat let out a humorless laugh. "Oh, I'll do more then stay still." With a tiny sigh she submitted to the darkness.

**-x-**

**No, Blaze isn't dead. Why would I kill her? And yeah, I threw Sonic and Blaze out a window. Their injuries will be explained next chapter. This chapter is rushed because I'm hungry and it's hot in my room. X3**

**Remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I checked my e-mail and was surprised to see all the reviews! Thanks for the 74 reviews, guys! Once again, if you people hadn't reviewed then I would've stopped updating this story a long time ago.**

**Lemon: I got the feedback and have decided to put one in the story. I want to put it here, but I don't know where to put it. It would be weird to put one in since I can't just do *BANG LEMON* since Blaze and Sonic are injured. I'm not promising anything but I'll figure out where it goes.**

**Dimension: Easiest thing to add in. Will be in this chapter.**

**A note: I'm not supposed to be typing right now so this chapter will be a little sucky.**

**Okay, the lemon won't be in this chapter. It'll be in a later chapter, since our two heroes are a little injured and need to recover. There will be fluff and evilness in this chapter.**

**-x-**

_Blaze opened her eyes and yawned, but instantly flinched as pain split up her side. _"Be careful. You're still very much injured." Her ears pricked and she turned her head in the direction of the voice. There sat some kind of animal with pale grey fur and stunning blue eyes. It wore a dark purple scarf along with a black cloak and brown sweats. The blue eyes met hers and Blaze flinched a little. She then surveyed her surroundings. A small room with tan walls and a wooden floor. She lay on a old cot, and her shoulder was bandaged.

She then glared at the white animal, which she decided was a cross between a dog and some kind of rabbit thing and demanded, "Where am I?"

The dog-rabbit merely chuckled and stood, to which caused Blaze to tense up. "Don't you remember me, Blaze?" It got closer.

Blaze suddenly remembered. It was her kingdom's healer, Misty. "Misty!" She flung her arms around the crossbreed's head, hugging her, ignoring the sudden burst of pain in her shoulder. The shaman was her only friend, as the rest of the kingdom had shunned her for being a pyrokinetic.

Misty pushed her off. "Careful, Blaze," she warned. "You don't want to open up that shoulder wound." She shivered. "You're bad, but not as bad as the other guy I brought in..."

"Other guy?" Blaze suddenly remembered Sonic, and her eyes widened. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, Blaze," Misty responded. "He's fine. A little woozy, but other then that he's as healthy as any other hedgehog."

"Can you take me to him?" the cat asked.

Misty eyed Blaze, her bright blue eyes gleaming a little. Blaze quickly looked away. The crossbreed could read your mind if she stared into your eyes long enough, prying into your mind and reading your thoughts and secrets as if they were her own. Misty mostly did this to tick the princess off, and Blaze hated it. "You seem to really fancy this hedgehog, Blaze." _Darn. _She had looked away too late, and the shaman had already peeked into her mind.

"Yeah, so?" Blaze replied, voice guarded. "We've been through a lot and I care about him."

Misty merely rolled her eyes. "Follow me. You can get up by yourself - it's your shoulder that's hurt, not your legs." She then waddled off. Even though being tall and slim, the crossbreed walked weird. She had a habit of walk-hopping. Blaze followed her into the hallway. Blaze barely got time to look around, since Misty ordered her to keep her eyes on her back and nowhere else and refused to tell her the reason.

"In here." Misty opened the door, letting Blaze in. "Sonic, I'll change your bandages later, alright? You have a visitor."

"Okay, Misty," came the soft reply. Blaze walked inside and heard the door close behind her. This room was as big as hers, except very empty with only a cot against the wall. And on that cot was a blue hedgehog. His side was wrapped in a bandage, along with most of his arm. His blue fur was matted and messy, his emerald eyes half lidded and glassy.

When those misty eyes settled on Blaze, he put on a pained smile. "Hi, Blaze," he managed to say. His voice was raspy and ragged, each word forced out his throat.

"Hi, Sonic." Her voice was soft. If it was any higher her voice would break. She sat on the cot, using her uninjured arm to hold Sonic's. His eyes had already closed, his mouth open a little. "Sonic, I'm sorry." Tears brimmed her eyes and she struggled not to cry. "I shouldn't have got you into this. Now you're hurt, and it's all my fault." When he didn't reply, Blaze looked up, her eyes glazed over. Sonic's chest gently rose and fell, his mouth now fully closed. "Sonic, wake up." She shook him a little.

His body immediately tensed and Blaze pulled her hand back, realizing she had just touched his wound. "Sorry," she whispered. The hedgehog merely grunted. "Sonic... did you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Sonic responded, his voice muffled as he had placed his arm over his muzzle.

"Do you forgive me?" Blaze murmured.

The hedgehog smiled softly, cracking open one emerald eye. It shone dully, but that was enough for her. "I forgive you." She smiled back and leaned close. Their faces were just a inch away, her lips close to his. She was close enough to see his black nose twitch, the tiny specks on his narrowed emerald eyes. But it wasn't her who made the move - it was him. He lifted his head and pushed his lips onto hers. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Sonic closed his, and Blaze closed hers. She smiled against his lips, holding back a laugh. The hedgehog had no idea he had just made her day.

Watching the two was a certain shaman, a tiny smile on her face. "Looks like our princess is in love," Misty murmured. With a tiny chuckle she padded away.

**-x-**

_"What?" _Amy screamed at her friends.

"You heard us," Rouge said, sounding bored.

"We're not helping you anymore," Tails put in.

"You have no choice but to help us," Shadow spat.

"Listen," Knuckles said, his voice forceful. Everybody turned to him (even Shadow) to hear what the echidna had to say. "Sonic must love this girl if he's willing to put us in danger. Besides, I'm sure we're not in danger anymore. As long as the cat puts the emeralds back in the shrine then he'll be fine."

"But what if he uses the Sol Emeralds?" Tails asks, recalling earlier that day he had told Rouge and Cream the consequences of him using the emeralds.

Knuckles sighed. "Unless we can figure out some way to contact him, then we're out of luck." He scratched his head. "We'd better hope he's smart enough _not _to touch them, though."

"You talk about him as if you've given up hope!" Amy cried. "Well, I haven't."

"Me neither," growled Shadow.

Amy pulled out her hammer, gripping the handle with her teeth bared. "You four have no choice but to help us!" she shouted.

"A-Amy," Cream stammered. She was struggling to keep her voice strong. "Calm down!"

"I won't!" Amy swung her hammer around. Shadow struggled to dodge it, as he was closer.

"Watch it," he snapped.

Amy ignored him and her 'friends.'

"Scatter!" Knuckles ordered. They all split up. Cream and Tails flew off and Knuckles and Rouge headed off in the same direction.

"Go after them!" Amy ordered. "You go after Knuckles and Rouge. I'll go after the rabbit and the fox." Shadow nodded, yet scowled at being ordered around. Nonetheless, he was doing this for Blaze and ran after the bat and the echidna.

**-x-**

"She's following us," Cream gasped. She was flapping her ears **(holy snap i really did but wings) **as fast as they could go and Tails' twin tails were spinning until they were nothing but a blur. Not far below them was Amy, her hammer slung over her shoulder and she was running as fast as she could. However, she couldn't run as fast as Sonic. It was difficult fr her to keep up.

"She can't keep up," Tails pointed out. "But we can't slow down. We need to keep going and keep a far distance."

"Where did Knuckles tell us to go?" Cream asked.

"To Green Hill Zone," the fox replied. He looked down at Amy who was glaring up at them, her green eyes glowing with anger. He looked up. "But we need to go up farther."

"Like in the clouds?" the rabbit said.

"Of course," Tails said. "Up there is fine." He then noticed that Cream was panting a little, her fur ruffled. "You're tired. Let me carry you."

Cream sighed. "Okay, Tails."

**-x-**

Rouge was horrified to see Shadow skating after them, his black fur blowing in the wind, red eyes narrowed. "He's following us," she cried to Knuckles.

The red echidna glanced behind him to see the ultimate life form following them below. They were pretty high up, so it was hard to see most of his features. But Knuckles guessed he was pretty pissed.

"He's pretty serious about Blaze," Rouge murmured, her blue eyes twinkling with worry. "I'm worried about what would happen if she died. It'll be like him and Maria all over again..."

"Blaze won't die," Knuckles said. "She's strong enough to take care of herself. Besides, she has Sonic to make sure she stays safe."

The bat sighed. She then smiled. "I hope that when this is all over, we can finally be in peace."

Knuckles began to reply but a blast of chaos energy nearly knocked him out of the sky. "Whoa!" he cried. His fur was singed from the heat of the blast. With a growl he wiped the ash from his fur and glared at Shadow who had came to a stop. "I'll show you, stupid hedgehog!" he roared at Shadow.

"Knuckles, don't!" Rouge cried as the echidna made a beeline towards the black hedgehog.

**-x-**

**Edit: Thanks to ToadMaster for telling me that I put wings! That is a really weird mistake o_O**

**Sorry for the long chapter and long wait! I've been super busy and haven't had very much time to write. I decided to add in a little bit of fillers in since it would be dumb to give them their own chapter.**

**And yes - Sonic and Blaze finally kissed! I _might _put in the lemon next chapter. I dunno.**

**I might start another story. No, it won't have anything from this story. (It will include Amy and Shadow bothering Sonic and Blaze, however.) I've had the idea in my head for a long time and I want to get it out and out there. What do you guys think? Should I start a new story? This story won't be put in hiatus - I can do two stories at once. Sort of.**

**Sorry for the short chapter and super long author's note. I'd put in more but I don't feel like spamming your screens with bold text.**

**Remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**At Toadmaster - Cream doesn't have wings, she can just fly with her ears :3**

**I'm normally not a fan of doing time skips, but I have to do one. I might as well put the lemon in this chapter.**

**Edit: I made a mistake of calling Sonic Blaze. _**

**-x-**

_Weeks passed. _Sonic and Blaze slowly recovered. Her shoulder no longer throbbed and Sonic's arm felt good as new. "Now, you two be nice," Misty said to them. "I'm going down to the market to buy some more bandages and medicine. I might be gone for a long time." She winked at Blaze as she spoke. The cat immediately blushed, not meeting Misty's gaze. The shaman then left, but not before smirking at Sonic, who remained clueless as always.

When she turned to leave, Sonic grabbed her arm. She faced him. The blush had left her face when Misty left, but now it was back. "Yes?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice strong.

"We're alone," the hedgehog said. He smirked.

"Um, I know," Blaze replied. To be honest she was extremely nervous - she had been alone in a house (that had a bed) with Sonic before, but not after they had kissed. After they had kissed Blaze had hurried off, blushing like mad.

"You know what that means..."

"What _what _means?" the cat demanded. He was leaning closer, his hand running up her arm. His other arm grabbed her other arm and he pinned her against the wall by her shoulders. Blaze gasped, surprised at the sudden gesture.

"You're all mine," he said, smirking. Before she could do anything he pushed his lips onto hers. Her eyes closed, and she wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed back. He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Blaze accepted the request and moaned quietly as he licked the inside of her mouth.

She suddenly felt her clothes sliding off. Her eyes opened and she dared herself to look down. Her robe was unbuttoned, pants pooled at her ankles. The cat stared at Sonic, blushing madly. Sonic's smirk faded to a tiny smile. "You look beautiful, Blaze," he murmured, and rasped his tongue over her neck. Blaze shivered and let out a tiny whimper. Her fur prickled as she felt something warm and hard touch her inner thigh. Blaze looked down, extremely nervous. "Are you ready?" Sonic asked. His face was pressed against her neck, and she could feel his teeth holding onto her neck.

"Y-yes," she murmured. That's all he needed. He plunged inside of her. Blaze let out a tiny gasp, her claws digging into Sonic. She felt him wince and bit her lip, pain shooting through her body. This was hot agony. It felt as if she was being torn apart, as if someone was cutting her open from the inside. "Sonic... it hurts." Her voice was husky with pain, her eyes half-lidded.

"It's going to hurt, Blaze," he responded. He was panting, voice hard with concentration. "But I promise - it'll feel better." The pain stayed for a long time - Blaze didn't count, as all her mind was filled with was the pain going through her body right now.

Then a strange feeling entered her. It made her purr softly, smile a little and head tilt back. _Pleasure. _The feeling was making her moan a little, and her purring grew louder.

"I suppose you feel better now?" Sonic muttered, lifting his mouth to her ear.

The cat could only let out a breathless moan, and the hedgehog chuckled, nibbling gently on her ear. Soon, his thrusts became much faster, much harder. She wrapped her legs around him, moving with his thrusts. He was huffing now, and Blaze struggled to match him, putting down one leg to balance herself.

"Blaze, I'm going to..."

"Me too," she gasped, feeling her body tense up.

She felt him tense as well, biting down hard on her ear. Soon, Sonic let out a yell, and he came inside of her, gripping her hard. Blaze cried out and came as well, moaning loudly. Sweating and exhausted, Sonic leaned on Blaze, panting.

"Blaze," he murmured. "I love you."

The feline pressed her head against his neck. "I love you too, Sonic."

**-x-**

High above the clouds, Cream and Tails were soaring through the sky, heading through Green Hill Zone. Tails was started to get exhausted, as Cream wasn't exactly light as a feather. "Cream, I'm getting tired," he managed to say. His twin tails were starting to get weak and were spinning much slower, and he was starting to lose feeling in his arms.

"Let's land, then," Cream insisted.

"We can't! Amy is down there, and we-" He didn't get to finish, as his tails had gone limp and were drooping down. Before you could blink they dropped like a stone. Screaming and hollering they tumbled through the air, wind blowing their fur back.

"Tails!" Cream shrieked.

"Cream, you have to do something!" he yelled to her. They were up pretty far, and the ground was spiraling towards them. Cream frowned and launched herself towards Tails. She grabbed him by his shoulders and began to flap her ears.

**-x-**

When Knuckles dove at Shadow, he swung his fist, planning to drive it deep into his tan cheek. But the hedgehog easily dodged it and sent a blast of chaos energy at Knuckles, who let out a cry of pain and collided with a tree. With a large crack, Knuckles' purple eyes widened before they closed and he fell to the ground, motionless.

"Knuckles!" Rouge screamed. Her eyes got huge and she stared at him with shock.

"One down," Shadow growled. "One more to go." He leaped at Rouge.

**-x-**

**Please don't kill me. D: The lemon sucks because I thought I was home alone but I wasn't so I had to make it really short. Not used to doing humanoid lemons anyway.**

**And sorry for the short chapter! I'm super hungry and I'm too lazy to give a full-length, super detailed chapter anyway. xD**

**I'm going to be starting on my other story soon so keep an eye out for that.**

**Remember to review. P:**


	17. Chapter 17

**Last chapter wasn't as great since I was super nervous about the lemon. I'm glad that you guys liked it, since I was scared that everybody would hate it. xD This chapter will be focused mainly on Sonic and Blaze, since I can do that.**

**After this chapter, I will start working on my other Sonic/Blaze story. ^_^ Don't worry, I won't forget about this story. P:**

**I keep on forgetting Blaze is wearing a shirt and jeans not her robe and tights ugh.**

**-x-**

_Blaze lay on her cot, staring up at the ceiling. _After she and Sonic had done 'the deed' she had fallen asleep. She did, however, remember him carrying her to the cot, gently kissing her forehead and returning back to his room. When she had woke up she found herself extremely sore and throbbing painfully. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself whimpering softly. When she had tried to stand her legs nearly buckled so she lay down again, staring up. Her eyes glazed over and she was lost in thought, blocking out everything.

_I wonder what Sonic's doing, _she wondered. Instantly she felt a stab of anger that came from nowhere. _He did this to me! He made me hurt so much! _But as she repeated the thought to herself again she held back a laugh. _Just how stupid am I? Sonic would never intentionally hurt me._

Her thoughts then drifted to Cream. She missed the little bunny, no matter how much her betrayal stabbed her heart. Blaze's eyes sudden stung with tears as she realized all the trust, all the secrets she had told Cream, how that was all for nothing. The true friend she had... the one she had trusted.. was gone. Without warning the tears were free from her eyes and running down her face.

She placed her hands over her eyes and cried freely.

Blaze thought she was alone, and was surprised as arms were suddenly wrapped around her middle, pulling her close. She turned her head to see Sonic, his eyes closed, snoring softly, muttering stuff in his sleep. She wiped the tears away and instead perked her ears, listening to hear what he was muttering about.

"No, Blaze," he was mumbling. "Don't scratch there. Oh.. yes, there." He smiled and tightened his grip on her. She rolled her eyes and stared straight forward, yet kept her ears alert. "It's like you've done this before," he continued. Her eyes narrowed as he pressed his face into the back of her neck. "Just don't use your teeth.."

The cat found herself blushing. _What's he dreaming about? _she wondered. Something warm touched the area just above her tail.. Blaze's eyes widened. She held back a groan. _Did it have to be a turn-on dream? _All she hoped was that he wouldn't wake up and demand sex. She was still very much sore from their first round. His grip tightened more and Blaze found herself biting her lower lip.

"Mmf," Sonic groaned. His breath stirred the fur on the back of her neck, and she held back a moan as he suddenly dug his teeth into her neck. She squirmed uncomfortably as he suddenly dropped his leg over hers. He then turned her so that she was facing him.

"Sonic," Blaze snapped. "Wake up."

The hedgehog merely twitched an ear and pulled her closer. He pushed his face into her neck, causing her to tilt her head up. This also caused his warmth to be shoved against her leg, making her tail bristle.

"Sonic," she murmured. "Can you please wake up?"

"Why would I wanna wake up?" he muttered. "This is an... awesome dream."

Blaze freed one of her arms and pried Sonic off of her. He let out a growl, reaching out to wrap himself around her again but she shoved him off the cot. Blaze soon heard a thump along with a "Wha?" of confusion. She crawled over and peered over the edge of the cot, looking at Sonic. He was laying on his belly, but when she peered over the edge he was pulling himself onto his knees, rubbing his nose.

He glanced at her. "What did I do?" he asked.

"Well," Blaze replied, "you were wrapping yourself around me like a snake and mumbling weird stuff."

Sonic blushed, putting a hand behind his head, clearly embarrassed. "Oh, sorry." He then smirked. "What did I say?"

She snorted. "You were saying things like 'don't scratch there' and 'it's like you've done this before.'"

He was blushing even harder now, his face flushed red. "Is that it? Or did I say more?"

Blaze yawned, rolling onto her side so her back was facing him. "I'd rather not repeat it, as I was trying to go back to sleep." She felt something wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'll be quiet," he murmured in her ear.

She faced him, pressing her nose against his neck. "You'd better hold on to your word, Sonic."

**-x-**

"I'm back!" a voice called. Blaze's head shot up, her ears immediately perking. Sonic's arms were still wrapped around her protectively, his face buried in her neck. For some reason, he liked doing that. Blaze never questioned it. She mostly ignored it, even though sometimes he would talk in his sleep and it would make her fur and skin tickle.

"Sonic," Blaze hissed. "Misty is back. You need to leave."

"But I'm not hungry," came the reply.

The cat let out an annoyed grunt and elbowed Sonic. He yelped and pulled away. "Ow!" he whined. "You elbowed me in my cheek!"

"You need to _hide,_" she repeated. "Misty is coming soon."

The hedgehog stretched. "So?"

"So?" she snarled. "If she sees us, what will she think? What will she _do__?" _Sonic backed out of the bed and slumped to the floor. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Hiding," he responded. He crawled under the bed.

A moment later Misty entered the room, a concerned look on her face. "Blaze," the shaman said, "have you seen Sonic? His cot is empty."

"Um..." the cat racked her brain fora good lie. "I don't no. Maybe he went to go relieve himself."

She quickly looked away as Misty stared at her, her blue eyes gleaming. "Yes," the dog/rabbit said quietly. "Of course." She stretched. "Well, I've been thinking... you two are fully healed. That means you can leave and search for the Sol Emeralds."

"W-what?" Blaze stammered. _How does she know that?_

"I can feel their energy," Misty murmured. "It's strong. You need to find them before someone else does." She then put on that strange, light smile. "I suggest you hurry. The kingdom is going to hell while you sleep and screw around."

Blaze flattened her ears, shooting Misty a dirty look. "Screw around?" she said. "What do you mean?"

The shaman laughed. "I'm a healer, Blaze. I know things." Her brow furrowed. "If you're pregnant, it's your own fault. Can you even raise a child?"

Feeling outraged, embarrassed, and downright insulted Blaze stood, lips pulled back in a snarl. "Listen here, you old-" She didn't get to finish as her pants suddenly dropped. Blushing she quickly pulled them back up, discovering that most of the pants were ripped, hardly covering up her now exposed fur. _How did I not notice this before?_

"You can hardly keep your pants up," Misty commented. Her hands were behind her back, staring at Blaze with those gleaming sky-blue eyes. She heard a snort from under the bed. Her ear twitched, and she noticed Misty flick her weird floppy ears. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Blaze said quickly. _Sonic, you dumbass, _she cursed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I looked under the bed?"

Her golden eyes flashed. "Of course not," she forced herself to say. "I don't know why you'd want to look, though."

Misty began to walk towards the cot, but paused. "You know, Blaze," the healer murmured. "I know all about you and your little boyfriend." Another one of those light smiles. "But don't worry. I know you mean well." She stepped backwards. "I wouldn't walk around in those ripped pants, however. At night, there are normally soldiers who set up post in the forest."

"What do you mean 'at night?'" Blaze demanded. The breath suddenly hitched in her throat. "You're not kicking us out, are you?"

"Why would I keep you here?" Misty shot back. "What if those soldiers come and attack? They'd probably show no mercy against a poor old woman like me. Besides, you two are all healed." She suddenly tilted her head, staring at the cot. "You can come out now."

An embarrassed and rather flushed hedgehog crawled out from under the cot, ears slightly flattened.

"So, we have to leave," Sonic reflected, trying to draw the attention from himself. Blaze was glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes and Misty was staring at him with a studying look.

"Yes." Misty was smiling again. "You two have a kingdom to save."

**-x-**

**Yep... a little fluff. This probably isn't a filler. I don't know what to call it.**

**As I typed this chapter I was watching Spider Man 2. I hope The Amazing Spider Man (or SP4) comes on, I haven't watched it since 2012. **

**Sorry for going off topic, don't mind me complaining about my problems. Chapter is rather short, but meh. For some reason I'm super itchy, I feel like I just sat in a tub full of itching powder. It's driving me crazy. -_-**

**In the next chapter we might as well get back to Amy and her crazy partner in crime Shadow... I just noticed I haven't done a Amy or Shadow chapter with one of their POV's. o_O Maybe I'll do that.**

**Misty gave Sonic and Blaze the boot. The reason I ripped up Blaze's pants is because I can, and the fact that I think ripped jeans are awesome. xD Imagine Sonic the Werehog (from Sonic Unleashed) scratching her jeans... oh sweet Jesus just got this crazy one-shot in my head.**

**Okay, I've spammed you guys with enough bold text.**

**Remember to review! (And yay! Two chapters/updates in one day! :D)**


	18. Chapter 18

**We're close to 100 reviews! And I'm glad that people liked the last chapter, I had fun writing it. P:**

**To SIR PHINEAS JAY CAT ESQUIRE - But if I did that I'd have to re-type it with no caps D:**

**I'm thinking about adding more smut and stuff, as that's one of the labels. But before that we should get Amy and her craziness over with.**

**Also: let's pretend Cheese has always been here.**

**-x-**

_Cream was flying through the air, her ears outstretched. _Tails was weighing her down a little bit, but she ignored the pain in her arms and muscles and continued to fly. "I can't thank you enough, Cream," Tails panted.

"There's no need to thank me," the bunny responded. Cheese flew a few inches away, casting fearful glances over his shoulder and at the rabbit and fox.

"We need to land," Tails said, glancing down. The clouds blinded him from seeing the ground, but he could sense that Amy was down below, waiting for them to come down.

"But Amy-" Cream protested.

"Who cares about Amy?" Tails snapped. "You're exhausted, you could give out at any moment. Amy just needs to deal with the fact that Sonic is in love with Blaze, and the same with Shadow! They're both starting to go insane from this, and they might start hurting others."

The rabbit glanced down at her friend. He wasn't looking at her, just looking down. "Okay, Tails," Cream murmured reluctantly.

Moments later they arrived at the ground, and Cream dropped Tails. The fox stumbled a little before brushing his tails with his hands. "No sign of Amy."

Cream had a hand on her hip. "I guess she fell back a long time ago," she mused.

Tails put a hand over his eyes, staring off into the horizon. "We're not even close to the Green Hill Zone," he muttered. He glanced at Cream. "This is bad. What if Knuckles and Rouge are already there? What if Shadow got them? What if-"

"Shut _up, _Tails," Cream interrupted. "Stop worrying. We can walk from here. How far is it?"

"If we start now, it'll be nighttime by the time we get there."

She cracked her knuckles, smirking widely. "I need some exercise. Let's get going!"

A few minutes after they started their journey, Tails suddenly paused. Cream faced him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know," Tails replied. He remained tense. His ears suddenly perked as he heard a snap. "Cream, get behind me." She didn't argue, stepping behind the fox. He stared forward at the bushes, blue eyes searching for movement. He relaxed. "Okay, maybe I was just hearing-" A shape suddenly leaped out of the bushes, tackling Tails. With a flash of red and gold, Cream screamed in pain and fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

Amy held Tails down, a hand on his throat, sneering widely. "'I guess she fell back a long time ago,'" the hedgehog sneered. "Do you think I'm stupid, Tails? I've been tracking you two ever since you went into the clouds. When you landed I kept a long distance, but you remained in my sights." Her hand tightened on his throat. "You fools."

A large shriek pierced their ears and a blue streak attacked Amy. "Cheese!" Cream cried. She was bleeding from her mouth and jaw, her eyes filled with tears. Cheese dug his teeth into Amy's ear, causing the pink hedgehog to scream in pain. After a long time of struggling she smacked the Chao off her ear, sending it flying. The bow-tie wearing Chao hit the ground hard, rolling over the ground. It came to a stop, eyes closing, laying there motionless.

"No!" Cream howled. "No, Cheese!" She tried to get up, but buckled and buried her face in her arms, sobbing loudly.

All Tails remembered was seeing Amy lunge at him before blacking out.

**-x-**

"Shadow, stop!" Rouge yelled as she dodged another one of his attacks. The bat could've flown away and left Knuckles for dead a long time ago, but didn't instead remaining to make sure Knuckles would get up. She glanced in Knuckles' direction. He was still laying on the ground, blood seeping from his mouth. "Please, Knuckles! Get up!"

"I don't want to fight you," Shadow called to her. "Just surrender."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she called back. "Unlike you, I am not going insane!"

The hedgehog grew impatient and threw a ball of chaos energy at her. She frantically evaded it, but cried out in pain as Shadow sent another blast, this time catching her wing. Hurtling towards the ground at frightening speed the bat crashed to the ground, skidding across the dirt and grass, leaving a grove. She forced her eyes open, blinking numbly and touching her injured wings with a trembling hand.

Her gasp of pain made Knuckles lift his head, purple eyes widening. He caught sight of Rouge lying on the ground with Shadow staring at her with a cold red stare. He suddenly roared in rage. "You asshole!" he shouted. "How dare you!"

He got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'll admit, that was a good shot," he growled. "But try to hit me when I'm moving!" He charged at Shadow. The other male stared at him, surprised as Knuckles delivered a sharp uppercut to his jaw, sending him flying. Shadow hit the ground. He stood, not even fazed by the punch.

"You fool," he said. "You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"I know who I'm dealing with!" Knuckles yelled back. "A coward!"

Shadow's eyes flashed, but he held his temper. "I am no coward," he said, his tone dark. "I am only protecting the one I love." He skated towards Knuckles, who eagerly raised his fists, ready to fight.

**-x-**

Sonic and Blaze were walking through the forest. Neither spoke. After Misty kicked them out, the two had argued.

_"It's all my fault," Sonic grumbled as they trudged away from the hut. "If only I hadn't been hiding under the bed."_

_"No, it's mine," Blaze protested. "I was really rude to her. She had every right to kick us out."_

_"Why do you always have to take all the fault?" Sonic snapped at her. Blaze narrowed her eyes at him. He _never _snapped. She knew damn well that he must've been pretty pissed enough to snap at her. _Why is he so angry anyway? _she wondered._

_"Because it is," the cat responded, keeping her voice level. "Normally everything that happens if my fault."_

_"It's not yours," he told her. "We weren't doing anything wrong. We were just cuddling."_

_Blaze looked away, trying her best to hide her blush. "Of course," she muttered. "More like some weird kind of spooning."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked, sounding offended. "Are you saying I don't know how to cuddle?"_

_She glared at him. "I never said that!"_

_He crossed his arms. "That's what it sounded like," he grumbled._

_Her golden eyes rolled. "Whatever. You can be so childish sometimes, Sonic."_

_Sonic pouted, glaring in the other direction._

The sun was setting, casting a maroon shadow across the land as they stood near the edge of the forest. Blaze had ignored Sonic, not even noticing him pouting and sometimes looking at her, trying to make her feel guilty.

"It'll be night soon," Blaze observed. "We need to find shelter soon."

He snorted in reply.

She led him to a small clearing. It was big enough for a tiny fire, and enough for them to lay down - together or not. The cat sat down near the edge, looking anywhere but at the angry hedgehog sitting a few centimeters away. To be honest, he looked adorable - lower lip out, eyes narrowed, ears flattened and arms crossed. Blaze wanted nothing more but to crawl over and gently kiss his cheek and apologize.

_But for what? _she asked herself. _All I did was tell him he was childish._

"I'm hungry," Sonic suddenly complained.

"Then go and find something to eat," Blaze told him, laying on her back.

"I don't know how to hunt," came the whiny reply. "You're a cat! You can hunt, right?"

Blaze propped herself up on her elbows. "Isn't that a little stereotypical?" she asked him. "Assuming all cats can hunt? What if I couldn't hunt?"

"Then we'd be dead," the hedgehog replied.

She yawned. "Fine. I'll see what I can find." On all fours she stalked off. Tasting the air, she caught the fresh scent of rabbit. She followed the smell, her mouth nearly watering as the meaty scent filled her nostrils. Suddenly, her gaze fogged over with red and her eyes narrowed. _Find food, _a voice rasped. _Kill. Eat for self. _She bared her teeth and ran, chasing after the smell. She found the rabbit nibbling on grass, its back to her.

With a feral snarl she leaped, bowling over the rabbit with her claws. It screeched and she silenced it by digging her teeth into its neck. She began to dig into it, but the mist cleared. Blaze shook herself, blinking a few times. _What happened? _All she remembered was going off to hunt, and then standing here with a dead rabbit in her hands.

Holding the rabbit by its neck she carried it back to Sonic, who was laying on his back and staring up at the sky. When she entered the clearing, he sat up, ears pricked. "Blaze!" he cried.

She set the rabbit on fire, cooking it in her hands. Ripping off a leg she tossed it over to Sonic who caught it. "Um... I prefer chicken," he said.

Blaze sat down, crossing her legs and holding the rabbit in her lap. "You want chicken?" she replied. "Then go and find one, since I'm not going off anymore." With that she dug into the rabbit, ignoring Sonic grumbling under his breath.

Once Blaze finished off the rabbit she stretched, yawning hugely. The cat lay down, laying on her side with her back to Sonic, tail wrapped around her body. She had been drifting off when she felt a body lay down beside hers, an arm gently wrap itself around her. She smiled inwardly. _I knew it._

"Blaze?" Sonic murmured in her ear. Her eyes remained closed.

"Hm?"

"Um... I'm sorry. I guess I was acting pretty... childish."

Blaze grunted softly. "It's okay. Let's just sleep now, alright?"

Sonic chuckled lightly in her ear. "Okay, Blaze."

Once again, Blaze dozed off, but was awoken to something touching her neck. Her ear flicked and her brow furrowed as she struggled to figure out what it was. Still a little drowsy, she let out a tiny groan. The thing touching her neck remained, except this time it pricked her. Blaze yelped, causing the touch to stop. She let out a tiny growl and closed her eyes, drifting off.

Her eyes blinked open, and she was surprised to be staring into narrowed green eyes. "Sonic?" she mumbled.

"Hi, Blaze," he replied, smiling.

"Do you need anything in particular?" she asked. She tried to lift up a hand to scratch her ear, but found that she was pinned. Pinned by Sonic. Her eyes widened a little, meeting his piercing green gaze. "Can you get off me, please?"

Sonic smirked. "I really liked that rabbit, Blaze," he told her. "But I had my eye on something else." He then leaned down and gently nuzzled his nose in her neck. Her body instantly went limp, and her eyes widened with shock.

"H-how?" she stammered. Only her parents knew about the soft spot on her neck. Once it was touched she might as well give up, as of right now she was of much use as a dead dog.

"I normally press my nose against your neck," he murmured, face still pressed against her neck. "It wasn't hard to figure out where your soft spot is."

Blaze tried to struggle, but while he had his nose pressed against that spot she could do nothing. Sonic smirked, removing his nose. She tried to move, but Sonic gently kissed her jaw, then right beside her mouth. She stiffened as he drew his tongue over her ear. The cat held back a purr as he nibbled on the tip of her ears. "Are you done struggling now?" His voice was soft in her ear.

She nodded stiffly.

The cat couldn't see him, but she felt him smirk. She gasped softly as he bit her entire ear. It was a soft bite, but it was enough to inflict pleasure on her. She squirmed a little. "Sonic," she huffed. "Can we do this later? I'm really tired and..." She was silenced as he placed his lips on hers, his tongue licking her bottom lip. It wasn't permission to go in, just a normal lick.

He pulled his mouth from hers, licking his lips and fixing her with his trademark grin. "Later it is," he told her. He released her, and Blaze rubbed her wrists, glaring at him.

"Would it kill you not to hold on so hard?" she grumbled at him as he lay down next to her.

Sonic merely grunted a reply, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his stomach. Smiling lightly she placed a hand on the strong ones holding on to her middle.

All the cat knew was that when she was dozing off, she had to be much more alert.

**-x-**

**I had to drag myself through this chapter because I wanted to watch TV. Not much smut, as a matter of fact I don't think it's even smut.**

**And I feel bad for hurting Cheese. :c I don't like him because I can't understand a word he's saying. :c**

**normally i don't do soft spots, but i couldn't resist the neck soft spot. xD as for me, i don't have one (as far as i know) but i know they're dangerous.**

**Remember to review. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with school and my parents are getting onto me with my grades again.**

**-x-**

_When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself in a field. He looked up at the sky and flinched. It was blood red, the clouds a darker shade. The sun was just a burning ball of darkness, turning the grass a deep shade of red. The hedgehog blinked a few times, wondering where he was. He looked around, ears pricked. The field stretched on farther then he could see. He began to run, but found that his speed was gone. He was running as fast as a normal person!_

_"What the heck is going on?" he spat. For some reason, he was angry. So, so angry. With a snarl he kicked at the grass, kicking up dirt and grass. It felt so right to be angry, to be so upset._

_With another snarl he kicked at the ground again, this time a whole chunk coming out of the ground._

_"Ah, so you're giving in to your dark side."_

_His ears pricked and he searched for the location of the voice, but found that the field was empty. _

_"Come out!" he yelled._

_Wind whipped at his face and he hissed softly as what felt like tiny claws dragged over his face. He shielded himself, holding up an arm._

_"You do not command me," the voice hissed. "I command _you."

_"Nobody tells me what to do!" the hedgehog shouted at the voice, bristling a little._

_The wind whipped harder, and he let out a noise of pain as blood was drawn._

_"You little rat," growled the voice. "Listen to me. You are very powerful - your anger powers you. Embrace your anger, Sonic."_

_"How do you know my name?" he demanded. Something slashed over his face and he cried out in pain, stumbling backwards, landing hard on his rear. He reached up a hand and gently touched his cheek, and he tensed up as the metallic scent of blood met his nostrils and the wet feeling on his fingers._

_"Quiet, you fool!" the voice roared. He felt a very dark presence near him and shuddered a little, pressing up against the red grass. "You have kept me hidden for far too long! I will be released soon, and there is _nothing_ you can do to stop it!" Something hard hit his head and the world went black._

**-x-**

Sonic's eyes widened as he woke up. His nightmare remained fresh in his mind as he sat up, removing his hand from Blaze's stomach. The cat was still asleep, her warmth radiating into his body. Normally he would've gently nibbled on her ear, but right now he was filled with fear and wonder. _What was that all about? _he wondered.

_Dark side... it said something about my dark side. _He stared up at the pale orange sky, lost in thought. His heart was beating faster. _Dark Sonic. What does that have to do with anything?_

He remembered how angry he was, how right it felt to feel angry. Biting his lip, he stared at Blaze. Her back was to him, tail wrapped around herself. He sat up a little, but settled down as he saw the gentle rise and fall of her chest. He returned his gaze at the sky.

_If I just happen to embrace my dark side, what will happen to Blaze?_

He quickly shook the thought away. Never would be put Blaze in danger. She was too precious to him. If she got hurt he didn't know what he would do. Furrowing his brow he bit down harder on his lip, his thoughts starting to frustrate him.

_You promised yourself you'd never turn into Dark Sonic again. It's too dangerous. You could hurt someone._

"Good morning."

He was jerked out of his thoughts and turned his head, seeing that Blaze had rolled over and was facing him.

"Hi, Blaze," he said softly. Images from his nightmare last night haunted him, and there was fear on his face.

Blaze noticed this and frowned. "Are you okay?" she asked, raising up a little.

Sonic wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything, but there was something that was holding him back, telling him to keep it a secret. He didn't want her to worry about him. "I'm fine," he lied, putting on a fake smile. "Nothing. Just had a nightmare."

She frowned, not content with his answer. "Nightmare?" she repeated.

"Yeah," he said, avoiding eye contact. "My speed was gone and you were running away, leaving me alone." Blaze scooted over and embraced him in a hug, but she let out a tiny gasp and pulled away. "What?" he demanded, watching her hold herself.

"N-nothing," she stammered. Her teeth were chattering. "It's just that... you were really cold." Sonic held his breath, purposely avoiding her concerned amber eyes again. "Sonic, what's happening?"

Anger suddenly flared in his body, so sudden, so sharp he let out a noise of pain and gripped his head. He felt as if someone had just smacked him in the head with a stone bat.

_Embrace your anger, _the voice hissed in his ear. He held his head, closing his eyes, the pain making his fur stand on end.

"Sonic!" Blaze's voice was filled with fear. "Sonic, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" he found himself snarling. "I just got this monster headache!" The words were tumbling out. He felt as if he had no control over his body anymore. He noticed her hand was on his shoulder and he pulled it away. "Don't touch me," he spat.

Blaze was now looking at him with surprise in her eyes. "Your eyes," she said. "You don't have any pupils..."

The hedgehog backed away from Blaze, his ears flattened against his head. "No..." he whispered. He was filled with terror as his voice was echo-ish. "No... this can't be happening." Blaze stared to say something, but Sonic was backing away. "Blaze, I'm not safe," he said. "I'm.. I'm turning into Dark Sonic. You need to go before the transformation is complete."

She was horrified, her eyes wide. "But, Sonic-"

He was on his knees now, the pain in his head increasing. _Normally when I transform into Dark Sonic it doesn't hurt this much, _he found himself pointing out. "Go!" he ordered. _"Now!"_

She stood, knees shaking a little. "Go," he repeated, the echo going hoarse. "Before I..." His fur flushed midnight blue and his hands tightened on his head. Blaze stumbled backwards before turning tail and racing off into the forest.

Moments after she left, a dark aura surrounded his body. An evil smirk was on his face and he lifted his head, the smirk growing. "Oh, it is good to be back," he growled. Sonic flew upwards, scanning his surroundings. Turning around he saw the kingdom in the distance. "Now to get what I deserve."

**-x-**

**Don't you just love late updates? xD I'm going to a thing today so I had to finish up early.**

**Remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's the 20th chapter! :D**

**I'll do my best to make it long and awesome.**

**-x-**

_It was the crack of dawn when the explosions started._

A young wolf boy was carrying a net full of fish back to the kingdom when a dark blue streak dashed through the air and hit one of the huts. It immediately exploded, causing nearby huts to catch fire as well. Townspeople raced back and forth, screaming and shouting, searching for their loved ones. The wolf boy dropped his catch and shoved his way through the crowd. He finally reached his home. There was a little patch of the roof on fire, but other then that nothing was wrong.

"Mother!" he yelled. "Father! Gill!" He shoved the door down and ran inside his home. Instantly he froze with shock. Yes, his family was in there. No, they were not alive. His mother and father were lying on the ground, their eyes wide and many slices and cuts on their bodies, along with multiple burn marks on their faces. Their clothes were torn and bloody, ears ripped and fur singed off. Gill was lying on his stomach, pinned down by what looked like a spear. It was the color of the night, dark blue energy radiating off of it. Blood dripped from his mouth. His pale blue eyes were wide, his dark grey fur ripped and bloody. Cuts were on his knuckles and hands - he had obviously put up a fight.

"No," he whispered. He dropped to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes. "No... this can't be happening!" He sobbed into his hands. He was all alone...

He lifted his head, ears pricked. A dark presence was near. He tensed his jaw. _It was probably that... that _thing _that killed my family!__  
_

The wolf boy spun around and instantly backed away. It was a hedgehog standing a few inches away. Its fur was dark blue, nearly black. Energy pulsed from its body, and its spines were lifted up. But what scared the wolf the most was its eyes. No pupils... just empty whiteness. Blank, cold eyes that stared at you, deep into you.

"Did you kill my family?" he shouted. His voice shook, and he was extremely scared, but he tried to push it away.

The hedgehog was silent.

"Answer me!" he screamed.

He put his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels. "Ah, young Streak," he said, staring at the wolf with his pupiless eyes. "You have so much courage to speak to me as if I was just another one of your stupid townspeople."

Streak was slightly surprised that the hedgehog knew who he was, but brushed it off and glared at him. "We're not stupid," he growled. "However, you're the fool for coming here! We have soldiers that are here for our protection!"

He laughed. "Oh, you mean _those _soldiers?" With his thumb he pointed out the window, and Streak was filled with fear as he saw the bodies of soldiers strewn around like dolls that a kid was done playing with. The monster wiped his bloody hands on his fur. "They didn't put up much of a fight. Oh, dear." He reached up a hand and touched his ear. It was ripped on the end, along with a few bullet holes below the wound. It was encrusted with blood, and looked extremely painful. "When did I get this? Oh well. I need a good battle wound."

Streak backed away again, his eyes wide. "Y-you _monster__!" _he cried.

The hedgehog shrugged. "Hedgehog, monster, creature, whatever," came the reply, followed with a shrug. "You bore me. See you around, kid!" He laughed again. "Or maybe not." He left the hut, and Streak gasped as a huge chunk of inflamed wood from the roof hit the ground. It quickly spread, surrounding both Streak and the dead bodies of his family with blue flames.

He panicked for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry, mother, father, brother," he murmured. He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

**-x-**

Dark Sonic flew through the air, satisfied with his work. The huts were falling apart, sending flames all around the kingdom. People were either screaming in terror or jumping into the flames. Children that had lost their parents in the fire were screaming and crying, and frantic mother and fathers searched desperately for their lost children.

_"Stop it!" Sonic screamed. "Go! Save that kid!"_

For a moment, Sonic's green irises started to show, but Dark Sonic growled and shook his head. "Quiet, you fool," he snarled. "I have no mercy for weaklings."

_"But it's a little girl," he protested. "She has a whole life ahead of her. You just want to end it? That's just cruel."_

He paused. "You're right," he said quietly. "That is cruel. I should go save her."

_A sigh._

"But I'm not you!" he said with a grin. "So forget about it!" With a mad laugh he launched himself at the castle, which was already starting to catch fire. A huge chunk fell off, hitting the ground and sending a huge shockwave, making the water that surrounded the castle vibrate. Dark Sonic flew inside of the castle, blasting through a window. Glass shattered everywhere, but all he did was brush the glass off body and continue on.

_"You're cruel. Someone should teach you a lesson."_

"Like who?" he sneered, searching for the throne room.

_"Someone. Someone who is brave enough to stop you."_

Dark Sonic snorted, nearing his destination. "So you basically mean nobody."

He waited, but there was no reply.

Reaching the throne room, Dark Sonic smirked, seeing the queen seated in her throne, surrounded by guards.

"We need to evacuate the queen!" a voice rumbled. "There has been an attack in the city. Almost every home is destroyed. Livestock was either scattered or destroyed. The queen is in danger!"

Before anything else could happen, Dark Sonic smirked and entered the room. Silence met his ears, and he lifted his chin high. "Hello, Your Majesty," he said with a mock bow.

He lifted his head, staring into her wide eyes. She was a cat with long, brown fur and a lighter patch on her face. She was dressed in a long red and white dress, high heels and wore a crown. Her blue eyes were filled with fear.

"Attack!"

The order rang in his ears.

Soldiers lunged at him. He charged his hands with energy and fired off shots, sending beams of light at them. With a snarl he charged himself up before bringing himself down, stomping down, sending a shockwave, knocking every soldier down. They lay on the ground, stunned. The queen hadn't moved from the spot and was staring at Dark Sonic.

_"Stop."_

"Have you not learned?" he snapped at his other half. "You do not command me." Eyes narrowed he glared at the queen. A smirk grew on his lips. "Do you wish to do the honors, _Sonic_?"

His hand was around the queen's throat, and it brought him great pleasure to watch her squirm and beg for her life.

Dark Sonic smiled when he heard the reply.

_"Yes."_

**-x-**

Blaze ran through the forest, branches slapping at her face and scratching at her. She had just witnessed Dark Sonic transforming and had survived. She was surprised he had actually let her go, but then again he was still Sonic a little, a little bit of himself left before it was completely swept away. The cat finally reached the lake and paused, panting and breathing hard._  
_

Sol Lake was a large lake that everybody came to. They either bathed or fished in it, but the waters were never dirty, as the water was filtered by the energy of the Sol Emeralds. _But where are the emeralds?_

Could they keep the water clean even when they were not in their shrines?

Anyway, there were only about fifteen people at the lake. Blaze knew her clothes were ripped, that her fur was dirty, her hair probably a mess. Her ripped clothes probably exposed most of her fur, but she didn't care. Mostly teenagers were bathing in the lake, playing around and laughing. She scaled the lake, searching for an empty spot. She was glad to find one and approached it, removing her plaid shirt and jeans so she was just in her undergarments. She removed her shoes with a sigh. **(Pretty sure undergarments are just underwear and a bra. Let's go with that.)**

Stepping into the lake she sighed, enjoying the feeling of the water against her fur, cleaning her dirty fur. When her fur was clean and no longer matted, she began to leave the lake. However, not far from her were a few teenagers wading through the water towards here. There were about four, and each were smirking.

Blaze already knew what was going to happen. She stepped out of the water, shaking herself dry. The cat slipped on her socks and shoes and was struggling to put on her jeans when the teens reached her.

She glanced up at them. They were tall and muscular, a group that consisted of two cats and two wolves. The leader was a large grey tabby with gleaming blue eyes._  
_

"Hey, sweetheart," he said, smirking. "Where are you going?"

The cat ignored him, putting on her shirt. She started to button it when one of them lunged forward, raking his claws over her shirt, ripping open the sleeve. "Hey!" she cried. "What are you doing?" She had felt his claws nearly slice open her skin!

"You should get back in the water," he told her. "You look a little... hot."

The other three surrounded her, pushing her back into the water. With a snarl she lit her body with flames and prepared to slash open their faces when a giant explosion suddenly make the ground tremble. Screams and shouts were heard, and Blaze could literally _feel _the negative energy.

"It's the end!" the lead male shouted. "Run for your lives!" The people around the lake all screamed and panicked, racing around, crying and screaming.

Blaze hurried in the direction of the kingdom, her fur blowing in the wind. Moments later she reached her kingdom, panting and bending over. Her eyes widened with shock as she surveyed her surroundings. Huts were on fire, fences destroyed, livestock panicking. A goat fell off a roof and into a fire. The kingdom's dogs were racing around, snarling at sheep, goats, horses, and cows. Blaze realized they weren't herding them, but trying to _eat _them. Five dogs saw her and lunged at her, but she blasted each one away with fire, sending them yelping.

Her amber eyes gleamed with anger as she saw soldiers bleeding to death or already dead, burned carcasses, people impaled with energy spears, dead mothers hanging on to their dead children.

Her rage built up and her eyes blazed. "Dark Sonic!" she screamed.

**-x-**

The queen breathed her final breath before going limp in Sonic's grip. His green eyes had been showing when he killed the queen, but now Dark Sonic was back, and the green irises were replaced with the same cold blank stare.

"Dark Sonic!" a voice screamed.

He heard this and winced, turning around slowly.

_"You're in trouble," Sonic teased._

The hedgehog flew out of the castle, landing outside. He could see a purple shape stalking towards him, ears flattened and amber eyes glowing. Her hands were full of fire and eyes full of venom and anger.

"You," she snarled. "You did this."

"Um... oops?" he said with an innocent grin. She let out a wordless snarl and shot fire at him, which he barely dodged.

_"You'd better think of something before she fries both of us."_

He managed to move out of the way as another fireball was thrown at him and flew at Blaze.

_"Don't hurt her!"_

"I'm not," he growled. He landed and grabbed Blaze's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said.

She hissed at him. "You think that will help?" she spat.

_"What the hell are you doing? You're going to get yourself burned!"_

Dark Sonic sighed. "This is for you, hedgehog," he muttered. "No," he said, louder, "but this will." He pushed his lips onto hers, embracing her in a kiss.

He heard her let out a muffled noise, but kissed her harder, trying to get her to kiss back.

_"Why isn't this working?" he yelled at Sonic._

_"You're not doing it right," Sonic said. He was a little surprised that Dark Sonic had kissed Blaze, but shrugged it off. "Let me do it."_

_"Don't try anything funny," Dark Sonic growled._

Sonic's green irises showed and he gently licked Blaze's bottom lip. He held back a "Yes!" as she finally kissed back, their tongues touching.

_"This is gross," Dark Sonic complained._

_"Oh, shut up," he snapped. "This was _your _idea."_

_"Whatever," his other half grumbled.__  
_

They kissed for a long time, finally taking a break to breathe. Blaze met his green eyes and smiled a sad smile. "You won't be here long, will you?"

He frowned, touching her cheek with one hand. "No."

_"You have thirty seconds."_

"Did you kill the queen?"

"Um..." He paused. "Yes..."

_"Twenty!"_

Blaze sighed. Her eyes were brimmed with tears.

"Blaze, I love you."

The tears were pouring down her cheeks now. "I-I love you too, Sonic."

_"Ten."_

They kissed once more, two lovers sharing what they thought was their final embrace.

_"Five."_

He wished that time would freeze, that everything would stop.

_"Time's up."_

Instantly he felt himself drifting away, and he and Dark Sonic switched places. His irises disappeared. Dark Sonic broke the kiss, pulling his lips from Blaze's. She was crying harder now, her ears low and amber eyes gleaming. The darker hedgehog frowned and wiped away her tears.

"There's no need to cry," he told her. "Well, not now at least." He winked at her before turning his back and launching himself into the air.

_"Watch it."_

The hedgehog chuckled. _"Calm down. I think your emotions are getting to me."_

_"Good. Maybe you'll feel pity and regret for once."_

Dark Sonic sighed. "Don't get your hopes up."

_"What's there to do in here, anyway?"_

"Humor me." He grunted as something jabbed him in the stomach. "Hey!"

_A chuckle. "Sorry. Guess I know what to do to entertain myself."_

"Don't you try anything silly, Sonic," Dark Sonic growled.

_"Don't worry. I won't."_

His ears pricked and he turned his head, seeing the lavender cat staring after him (or them?). The hedgehog faced forward once more, smirking. "Don't worry, babe. I won't hurt your little Sonic too much."

**-x-**

**As I wrote this I was watching 2012, so I was very distracted. P: Even when I'm not watching TV when I type a chapter my ADHD can be a real pain...**

**Anyway, I added a little bit of humor. (Sort of it's probably not funny xD)**

**I'm starting to become obsessed with The Legend of Zelda and Okami. ;-; I have TLOZ Twilight Princess, but I don't have Okami. I really want that game.**

**Don't mind my drabbling.**

**Okay, I'm in the process of writing a lemon one-shot. It's Blaze/Werehog Sonic and I don't really like it. It's not done at all, so... *shrugs***

**Remember to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Don' t you hate it when you're typing in the Doc Manager, open a new tab, forget you were typing something, and x it out? I figured that out the hard way. -.- I had just started the chapter and went into another tab.**

**;_;**

**I think I'll start the chapter now.**

**-x-**

_When Dark Sonic had flown away, Blaze had pulled back her sleeve and stared at her wrist. _The scars were still there, but she could barely see them. Her eyes watered as she looked at them, her body trembling. She collapsed, sobbing, staring at the ground, everything blurry. Her eyes stung with the tears and her throat tightened with pain. She hugged herself, tail wrapped around her body. She did her best to ignore the flames around her, the burning buildings, the bitter and rank scent of dead bodies.

"What do I do?" she whispered to herself.

Blaze decided that she would never see Sonic again. Dark Sonic was ruthless and cruel, he'd probably never leave.

_I'm all alone. _This hit her like a blow to the gut, and more tears came. Yes, she was used to being alone. She had always kept to herself and had done her best to not have any friends, except for Marine and Sonic.

Except this being alone was different.

She had loved Sonic. She had loved him so much, and now it hurt for him not to be here.

The cat sighed and looked up, staring after where Dark Sonic had disappeared.

"Please," she murmured. "Keep him safe."

**-x-**

_Sonic was bored. Yeah, he would sometimes poke himself in the stomach to tick off Dark Sonic, but other then that there wasn't really anything to do. He could run around in the blood-red valley, but it was just an endless valley of red, and it was never night. He was never tired or hungry, and the only emotions he felt were sadness and anger. He lay on his back, staring at the red-orange sky._

_He saw a bird soaring through the air, and he neared him. It looked him over with its beady red eyes before pecking him in between the eyes. "Hey!" he yelled, smacking at it. It flew out of the way and pecked at him again. He swatted at it, but it moved quickly, this time getting him good on the ear._

_Sonic let out a snarl, sending a well aimed kick at the bird. It let out a loud squawk and fell to the ground. He kicked it once more before it struggled to its thin feet and hopped away._

_"What are you doing in there?" an annoyed voice asked. "Something just pecked me."_

_"These stupid birds are getting me all over!" he complained, rubbing his throbbing ear._

_Dark Sonic laughed. "Yeah, they'll do that." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, we need to split."_

_That made him forget about his hurting ear and instead on what his other half said. "What?"_

_"Your emotions are getting to me. I feel... sad. And regret. Normally I don't feel anything, but now I do. For me, this is a problem. We need to split, and we need to split right now."_

_Sonic grinned. "Does this mean I won't be in your head anymore?"_

_"Yeah. We'll be two separate people."_

_"Good! How does this work?"_

_"Just stand completely still."_

_Sonic did as he was told, stiffening his body and waiting impatiently for this to happen. He held back a gasp. He felt as if he had been laying face down on a metal surface and was being slowly and painfully remove from it and leaving behind lots of fur and skin._

The pain went away, and he was staring into the cold blank eyes of Dark Sonic. "Whoa," he said, backing away. "So this is what I look like?" He scanned him and grinned. "I look awesome."

He blinked. "You have other problems."

"What do you mean?" he asked. Shortly he got his answer. With a gasp he dropped through the air like a stone, the ground coming up quickly. Something grabbed his wrist, and he looked up to see Dark Sonic holding on to his wrist. "Thanks for saving me," he said, his heart beating fast. It hadbeen a rush, and right now he was surprised that the darker hedgehog had saved him.

"Whatever," Dark Sonic replied. "All I'm going to tell you is that..." He leaned closer, grinning his sadistic grin. "This isn't over, Sonic. I'm still going to be around, and next time I won't go so easy."

"So you're telling me that you weren't even trying?" Sonic demanded. His heart had calmed down, but now it was speeding up again.

"No. Let's just say that you're lying to yourself if you think you can defeat me." And with that, he released his wrist. Sonic screamed the whole way down and hit the ground with a thump.

_Well, that wasn't so bad... _However, it was short-lived as pain suddenly exploded in his shoulder. He gasped, holding onto it and closing his eyes. The pain was so sharp, so sudden that it drew all the breath out of his body. He managed to open his eyes to stare at the wound. His shoulder was completely black and his eyes widened.

As he stared, he heard Dark Sonic's voice echoing in his thoughts: _Don't think this is over, hedgehog._

Sonic let out a raspy laugh. "That sly bastard," he murmured. He then sighed and closed his eyes, blacking out.

**-x-  
**

**Mostly a filler. Nothing to say, but I needed to split them up because adding in Sonic and making it all confusing wasn't really working out for me. And what did Dark Sonic do to Sonic's shoulder? o:**

**If people start shipping Sonic and Dark Sonic I'm seriously going to facepalm myself with a stick. Seriously e.e**

**Remember to review! P:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to all the reviews! I really appreciate it. :D**

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with the last few weeks of school.**

* * *

**-x-**

_Blaze had seen everything._

She had watched the two be torn apart, Sonic falling through the air, the loud _thump _as he hit the ground. She had ran as fast as she could, nearly tripping over her feet in both excitement and fear. Would he be alright? She had seen Dark Sonic grab him, but he dropped him.

When she reached him, his eyes were closed. He was bleeding from both his shoulder and mouth. Her eyes narrowed as they rested on his shoulder. It was pitch black. Curious, she reached over a hand and gingerly touched the shoulder. When she touched it, Sonic tensed. The area she touched immediately disappeared with a hiss, and when she removed her finger she could see some blue fur.

The cat bit her lip and brushed her hand over the black patch. Sonic's green eyes immediately opened wide, glazed over with pain. "Holy shit," he gasped. "That hurt."

"Sonic!" Blaze cried. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. He let out a tiny grunt of pain and she released him. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he told her. "Are you alright?" He brushed his hand over her cheek. Purring softly she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"I am now," she breathed. She opened her eyes and stared into Sonic's emerald ones. Sonic found himself grinning. He had forgotten how beautiful her orange eyes were. As he stared into them, he frowned. They were suddenly dull and closing.

"Blaze." The hedgehog said her name. "Blaze..." She went limp in his arms. "Blaze!"

* * *

_Her dreams were full of nightmares._

_"You're weak," a voice snarled. She grunted as a foot kicked her sharply in the ribs. She rolled over the ground and came to a stop on her stomach. She tried to stand, but someone hit her hard on the back of the head. Her face hit the ground. She wondered why she wasn't knocked out already._

_"You're a fool for thinking someone as weak as you should lead the kingdom of Sol," the same voice growled. Another kick. She lay on her back. The world was spinning. Everything hurt._

_More kicks and insults. She sat up in pain as a fist punched her in the stomach. She was shoved down again, the back of her head hitting the concrete hard. Somebody slapped her face before cruelly punching her on the mouth._

_She couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed. She begged for them to stop. Tears poured from her eyes and blood blurred her view._

_Their response was laughter and more insults._

_A hand grabbed her throat and she was staring into cruel, gleaming ice-blue eyes. "You see, mutt?" the voice sneered. Her eyes cleared enough to see a female cat staring at her, smirking. "You see what your kingdom thinks of you? You see how much they _care _about you?" The cat tightened the grip on Blaze's throat, causing her to suddenly gasp for air. "Give up, Blaze." She said it with so much venom and hatred that for a moment Blaze wished her name was something else. "Why don't you bow down to me, Your Highness."_

_Blaze spat in the cat's face. "I'd rather die," she growled. She wanted to rake her claws over her face, but they had done something to her to prevent her from using her fire._

_The cat's eyes flared, and Blaze couldn't help but yelp in pain as the queen slapped her. She was shoved to the ground again, and before she knew it fists rained down on her face. Blood filled her nose and mouth, and she coughed, choking on her blood._

_It seemed like hours before the beating finally let up. Blaze had never felt so much pain, so much agony. She tried to open her eyes, but they were swollen. Even if they were open, blood and tears blinded her._

_"Get rid of her," the voice growled. "Dump her in a lake or something. I couldn't care less."_

_She could sense their hesitance._

_"Now!"_

_Arms grabbed her, and Blaze felt herself being dragged._

_When the dragging finally stopped, Blaze slumped to the ground. She felt grass beneath her and the scent of blood and the earthy scent of the forest filled her nostrils._

_"Listen, Princess," a familiar voice said. "We're going to clean you up, okay? What the queen did to you was wrong."_

_The voice was familiar, but her mind was so foggy she couldn't put a name on it._

_"Then why didn't you stop her?" Blaze murmured._

_"Don't ask any questions," the same voice snapped._

_They splashed water on her._

_They cleaned her wounds._

_"What about my clothes?" Blaze demanded, still remembering how bloody they were._

_"We washed the blood out," came the answer. "And we did our best to make is to that you look normal." She was pulled to her feet. "Now go to the shrine, Princess Blaze. You must leave while we try to solve this problem."_

_"I can't see anything," she snapped. "How do you expect me to get there?"_

_"You know the way, Blaze." The voice was soft to her ripped ears. "You know the way."_

* * *

Blaze was roused from her sleep by voices. She blinked a few times, sitting up. She was lying on a bed, and there were a few bandages on her arms and legs. Her ears pricked and her golden eyes surveyed the room. She groaned softly, flopping down on the bed. _Not here again..._

"Will she be okay?" a voice demanded. Blaze's ears pricked. _Sonic!_

"Of course," came the reply. "She's just tired and probably really stressed."

"Thanks, Misty."

"Don't thank me now. See if she's awake. I'm going out to collect herbs."

"Um... Misty, the kingdom's kind of-"

"Destroyed. I know." Blaze sat up again, rather surprised. _How does she know that? _"I went there a few hours ago to buy some bandages. It's in ruins - hopefully I'll be able to find some herb patches around the forest, though." Misty then laughed. "Now, go see Blaze, Sonic." A door opened and closed.

Blaze heard footsteps and instantly played possum, going limp and closing her eyes. A body slid into the bed next to her. She did her best not to tense up as hands slid around her belly. His hands touched her stomach barely, and she was relieved he wasn't pressing down so hard.

"I know you're awake," the hedgehog murmured.

She didn't reply.

"Well, if you're asleep..." he continued, "I might as well wake you up."

Teeth bit down on her ear. Her eyes shot open and she gasped softly.

"I knew it," Sonic chuckled. His voice was soft in her ear. He turned her so that she was facing him and kissed her gently. His lips were soft against hers, and he licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, inviting him in. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she purred, licking his tongue.

Sonic thought he was pleasing her, sending pleasure through her, until he touched her stomach. She let out a gasp of pain, pushing herself away from him.

He licked his lips, looking at her curiously. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She looked down, lifting up her shirt and gazing at her stomach. Sonic looked as well, frowning. As soon as he saw it, he couldn't help but gasp softly. Her white stomach was bruised. A giant, blue-black-purple bruise covered most of her belly. His eyes narrowed and he slowly looked at Blaze.

Instantly she moved backwards, ears flattened. Her eyes gleamed with tears. "Don't hurt me," she whispered.

Sonic stared at her in horror. "Why would I hurt you?" he asked, his voice soft.

Blaze looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Please, don't hurt me." Her voice was low. "I... I should have told you about it, but I was scared..."

He touched her face gently. "I will _never _hurt you, Blaze," he said. "I love you too much to do that." With a tiny smile he kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. She was slightly surprised, but closed her eyes and kissed back. She never grew tired of the feeling of his warm lips against hers, his warm body pressed against hers.

He then broke the kiss to take a breath, panting. Blaze sighed, staring into his eyes with a tiny smile. Sonic gently licked her neck, enjoying her moan as it echoed in his ears. However, as he started to take it further, there was a loud shout, followed by a thump.

Sonic pulled himself away from Blaze. "I'd better deal with this," he told her.

The cat rolled her eyes. "Mhm," she replied, pulling down her shirt. Sonic gave her nose a quick nibble before leaving the room.

As soon as he left, his eyes widened a she realized who was standing there. "Silver?" he gasped. "What are _you _doing here?"

**-x-**

**I had to hurry this chapter (my back hurts a lot) and it's really hot today so I'm kind of unfocused.**

**Remember to review! P:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating this story - I both don't have time, and I have the worst internet ever.**

**I was planning on doing the next chapter, but I decided that I didn't like how the story was written. I'm going to rewrite this story and hopefully won't make it as rushed and awful.**

**It'll probably be up tomorrow, or in a few days.**

**Until then, enjoy life. ^_^**


End file.
